From Paris With Love
by gaucung89
Summary: If you are still in denial about Cristina's goodbye to Owen in 10x24, this is the dreamy alternate universe. At least I plan to make it so. I hope you enjoy the story, this is my very first time writing fanfiction and I am also not a native English speaker, so please pardon the simple language and any grammar tense errors. REVIEW ARE ALWAYS VERY WELCOME!
1. From Paris with love

**FROM PARIS, WITH LOVE**

One moment, and she was gone.  
Owen keeps thinking about cristina waving and smiling at him in their last goodbye. How he wished he could leave the operating field and run up to the gallery to hold her tightly and give her one last kiss. It could have been a hundred last kisses, but none of them became true because he was trained to be a doctor, to put a patient's life before his personal matter. It keeps playing in his head the picture of Cristina smiling, and waving. It's not a headache but he really wants a headache now so he cannot think about her anymore and fall into sleep after an exhausted day of saving lives.

Owen gets up from the couch in his trailer, walks up to the cabinet to find another decent bottle of wine when his eyes catch an earring on the counter. It's the extra earring that Cristina wears on her right ear. How come she forgot it the day she left, Owen thinks. Right at the moment, his phone rings:

-Hello

-Oh no Owen I left my earring in your trailer!

-Cristina..

-What should I do, what a beautiful day to travel when everything messes up.

-Where are you Cristina. Where are you calling from? Is everything alright?

-I am in Paris. I am half awake due to the time change and then I wash my face and realize I left my favorite earring at your trailer. I need to go back and get it!

-No no Cristina, you can't go back here. I will have it sent to your place when you arrive.

-Owen, I lost my earring! I don't feel alright right now! I am trying not to freak out but I feel like I am not prepared for this flight! And what time is it now I don't even know, feels like I have 2 hours here before my next flight.

-Let me see. it's ten pm here so it's six am in Paris now. Is the gate you are sitting crowded. Are you alright? Are you hungry for breakfast.

-No, people are still sleeping on the couches. I may have the breakfast on the next flight. But I am not alright, sounds silly, but me not weaing the earring doesn't feel alright.

-I love you. I wish I could come up the gallery and hug you.

-Owen..

There was only a sigh. owen can here the distinct airport announcements through her phone, he knows that very feeling at the airport, the feeling of lost, the feeling of farewells and departures. He is here in his trailer, yet in the same way he feels as if he is one of the traveler alone in a big airport resisting to a new journey.

-Cristina, are you calling from a telephone booth?

-I am. You know…I feel very unfinished. I freaked out because everything was unfinished.

-It's not a finish line Cristina, you have your new journey ahead.

-You said just like what meredith said. I freaked out, but on the plane I gave it a lot of thoughts. And now I am ok with it you know, that everything is unfinished.

Owen goes silence. He just wants to listen to her dear voice over and over again and also to comfort her.

-It's unfinished, because I love it to be unfinished, Owen. You and I are unfinished.

-Cristina. I love you, and I will always love you.

-…I love you too, even though I hate to admit that to you. Let's keep it unfinished Owen. I thought I can live without you, but when i leave you I realize I still can't breathe without you.

-You have me here Cristina.

How odd it is to hear Cristina being girly. Owen absolutely loves that, but he loves her more to set her free to achieve higher things in her life. Her talents should not be kept inside Greys Sloan hospital. A lot of things must have gone through her mind during the flight-Owen thinks-for her to admit many of her feelings. My dear Cristina, you're still the damsel in distress that needs me to come and rescue you from all the messed up feelings that life has brought to us.

-Cristina, you go and you be great ok. Can't tell how much i am proud of you. You are the love of my life. For me it's never finished Cristina. Just go and be great..and…

-And whatever will be will be, right?

-Right.

-I do love you Owen, you are my person. I am sad things didn't turn out the way you wanted..

Through her voice Owen can imagine Cristina collecting her calmness again as the sun starts to shine brightly in a beautiful morning in Paris.

-As long as it can take, we will work things out Cristina. Just be strong and be badass in the meantime!

He hears she giggles.

-I gotta go. The stores are open so I need to grab a multigrain bar.

-Go, dont stay hungry, and don't stay foolish my you want me to send the earring to your hospital address?

A slience

-You know what Owen, please keep it for me until our next encounter. My life will change without my favorite lucky earring, and so will I. We will change.

-We will. But I will always love you.

-I love you too Owen. Until we meet again, take care now.

-Take care now!

They hang up the phones. Owen smiles when he eventually grabs his drink, thinking about a random saying "You and I, we have an unfinished business"…


	2. The reality

**The second part, hope you guys will like it. I will write the story based on what happened in 10x23 and 10x24, but I make some amendments to the episodes. Also, characters' thoughts are in italics, for your information.**

The echoed voice from an announcer about some customers going to miss a certain flight wakes Cristina up. It is a dewy morning in Paris as she can look through the view of the big glass window. 2 more hours until the next flight, Cristina sighs. She has been in a stage of half asleep and half awake, due to the jet lag, the time shift and the lack of sleep during the past few days. "Wish there were a non stop flight today so I could sleep straight to Zurich"-Cristina thinks.

The gates around her are still in a quiet mood even though more travellers walk back and forth. The scene of the airport pulls her out of the dream she just had and makes her somehow regret. She wishes she had a chance to talk to Owen _the last time_. She wishes she really had a chance to tell him he is her person, and that she loves her, and that they have an unfinished business. But, it was a dream. In fact, everything happened in the last few months in Seattle was like a dream to her: the Harper Avery, Burke, and everything after that. However hard it is to distinguish between reality and dream, Owen and Meredith were always there for her.

Cristina starts to walk around to find a wifi spot or an internet booth so she can update the news in both Seattle and Zurich. Realizing she really left the little earring in Owen's trailer earlier when on the plane, Cristina felt somewhat uncomfortable and wanted to give him some guidance about keeping it for her as soon as she can. "Finally", Cristina can connect her phone to the airport wifi. _Ping ping ping ping ping. _"What the hell, just a few hours and twenty three emails"-she murmurs. None of them is from Owen. Six of them are from Meredith. _Owen may be still be busy with the patients_-Cristina thinks.-_and Meredith, I told you to be brave and you are even freaked out more than me after I leave. What's going on."_

*Cristina, I can't text you so I email you. You need to come back. Urgent- it's from Meredith

_She seems in a hurry._

*I need a 15 mins board meeting now-urgent- a mass email from Jackson

*Cristina, when you read this email, come back. Owen is in danger. I haven't seen him bu..-from Meredith

_What's going on. Owen!_

*Cristina, come back, Owen is badly injured and is transferred to GSMH now.-from Meredith

*Dr. Yang, another explosion in the mall. Some of our doctors are injured. I will join you in Zurich as soon as the crisis is over-from Ross.

*I will keep you update but Im about to have another surgery soon. Come back.-from Meredith.

_What the hell is going on._ Cristina runs fast back out of the security to the nearest ticket booth. "I need an immediate ticket to Seattle, United States. Please!"


	3. Fear (of the unknown)

**FEAR(OF THE UNKNOWN)**

It takes Cristina another 10 hours to flight back to Seattle. However restless she is, Cristina can't fall into sleep again. The tiredness exaggerates the fear of Owen's situation that is growing in her head. _Why do some of the doctors get injured? Why is Owen among them? Well, he's a trauma surgeon, but where the hell is he going when he's supposed to stay and do more surgeries? _Many speculations happen inside her head, the latter more complicated than the previous. The only reasonable reason she can think of is: it has to do with the chemical explosion in the mall earlier.

_Oh my god, it could have been me. I could have been among those victims of the explosion. But it wasn't me. It was Owen, my dear Owen._

A wave of headache grows inside her head and becomes stronger. She is now into the stage of puzzling, denial and fear. This feels just like the time when she was in the plane crash. She tries not to sober and prevent her tears from falling by closing her eyelid. She is tired. She is exhausted from working in the hospital that has brought so much drama into her life. She wants to move on, but now, obviously she can't. Owen is in danger. He is badly injured. And my God, she didn't even have the last goodbye with him.

In her head the faces Burke, Denny, George, and Lexie appear. Well, Burke didn't die, but all of them were what gradually became her family, and all of them got injured, and even died. Cristina can still recall all the anger and the fear of the gunman crisis, or the place crash, or the view of Lexie Grey as she said her last supportive words to Lexie and knew that Lexie would not get through. And there were more injuries and death, like the death of Henry and then Mark. _But none of those hurts me this way. Owen, is he gonna be alright? I hope you're gonna be alright. I pray you're gonna be alright._

The smell of the breakfast bar makes Cristina somehow want to vomit. She is so sensitive now to the smell of the food that she decides to walk to the back of the plane and stay at the spacious standing area to avoid the breakfast cart. Cristina splashes some water on her face to try to refresh, and she uses logic to estimate the time that Owen is injured. The last time she saw Owen in his OR was at 2, and she flew at 4, and she got the email from Meredith roughly at 10 in Seattle's time. Owen must have been injured in the late afternoon, but what happened? They said it might be a terrorist act, but no other suspicious site was found in the mall. Where did Owen go?


	4. Love will come through

**LOVE WILL COME THROUGH**

**"Baby, love will come through**

**It's just waiting for you..."**

It has been 24 hours after Cristina left. The crisis must have been over, but the flood of patients waiting to be treated is still overwhelming Greys Sloan Memorial pits.

Cristina grabs a random nurse, the first nurse that comes to her sight:

-Wait! Tell me what happened?

-You didn't know? Three explosions happened yesterday, one inside the mall, one in the church nearby and one in the intersection right in front of the church. 2 of our doctors and 3 more nurses were injured in the third explosion while on the way to the church to save a man.

-Why do our doctors have to come to the site?

-I didn't get the full story, but one of the victims needed an urgent surgery at the site before he can be moved to the hospital so our staff had to come there.

Still catching her breath, Cristina knows she need to be here at least for a few days, to look for Owen and to help the staff getting through the crisis. Cristina grabs an energy drink and a cinnamon bun in a vending machine, trying to get some energy while rushing into the change room to get into her scrub.

-Yang!

-Alex! Where is Owen? Is he alive? Is he ok?

-He's still unconscious, still in danger but is stable now. How did y..

-No time. Where's his room?

-Room 3 in ICU unit.

Cristina runs as fast as she could to the ICU wing, which is now also overloaded with patient beds. _There may not be enough space for one patient per room_, she thinks. However scared she is, she closes her eyes and inhales deeply before walking into Room 3, which has a briefly written note sticked to the door: Patient: Owen Hunt.

There are only the rhythmic _beep beep _sounds from the monitor. Owen lies quietly on the white drape, with half of his face wrapped in the white bandage. His left portion of the body from his face down to his abdomen are all injured.

She can't hold it anymore. Cristina cries, pressing her palm strongly to her mouth, trying not to make a sound. At least he doesn't die, but she doesn't know when he will wake up. Cristina knows herself is a strong person, who goes through life threatening situations using her wildest survival potential. But she never imagines what if something happens to Meredith or Owen, she never imagines how devastating this situation is to her.

Yes, she never imagines one day her Owen is injured. He was shot once behind her eyes, but that was then when they were in the darkness of their relationship. Time passes by and he has become the love of her life._Yes, Owen is the love of my life_. _How come I took him for granted. _Cristina thought. Time after time after the kid issue, then the divorce, then the separation, Cristina felt unsure of her love for Owen at times. She knows she loved him, but they were never on the same page. Gradually, a lot of things that she wants to share with him heated into hot sex, and they end up piling their issues to a point that they are no longer soul mates. Well, they desperately try to be each other's soul mate, but they can only communicate as friend with benefits. How sad.

Cristina sits down to a chair next to his bed, lying her head gently next to his right hand. She needs a moment to reassure herself that this too shall pass, she needs a moment to grieve, and she needs a moment to calm herself down from all the mixed feelings during the last 30 hours. _How come I get tired easily recently_, Cristina thinks. For a second she felt asleep, the fatigue overwhelms her body.


	5. Safe and sound

**If you love my story so far, please review! I need your feedback to know if this is going on the right track for all beloved Crowen fans and GA fans!**

**SAFE AND SOUND**

There is a slight sound of the door opening. Cristina wakes up and turns around. It is Meredith.

-Cristina, you're here.

-I am. I guess I felt asleep. Tell me everything Meredith.

-I haven't talked much to other doctors. Owen and Dr. Scott of the Ortho wing went to the church to perform a minor but urgent surgery for a patient. The intersection got exploded right after they arrive at the church parking lot. Luckily all of them survived.

-How cruel. Was it terrorism then?

-Still in investigation. But multiple explosions in a day must be a careful planned crime. Owen got primary and tertiary blast injury. He got pulmonary contulsion and ossicle fracture, but luckily no systemic air embolism that damage the spinal cord or brain…But, his face was half burnt..

Cristina swiped a tear that falling out of her red eyes.

-Yeah, I was about to read his chart but then I felt asleep. Did he have any tympanic membrane rupture.

-Gladly no. But he's still in coma. I hope his BP will go up in a few hours.

-Thanks, Mer.

Cristina holds Meredith tight. Meredith pats gently at her friend's back.

-Let's get out. I have 20 minutes r-est before my next surgery.

-I can scrub in you know. I can at least help something knowing that Owen is taken care.

-You might. Check with April. Now that Owen is in here, April is directing the trauma center.

-Why didn't April or any other trauma doctor come to the site but Owen? I mean, I don't want them to be the victims, I am just curious.

-Well, Dr. Ryans and Dr. Hans were in the middle of their surgeries and April is pregnant, so Owen..

-April is pregnant?

-She is.

-Mer, I need to eat something. I am so exhausted. I feel so weak recently. I need to eat something then I will scrub in, or I will fall asleep again.

-You bet. I will see you around.

Cristina finds a quiet corner in the cafeteria, tries to finish the food she has before scrubbing in a cardiac case. She feels somewhat guilty that she is eating while everyone else is crying and trembling. But she knows her body well. She knows she is not in a very healthy shape lately, and that if she doesn't eat now, she may collapse in the OR. Cristina manages to postpone the meeting in Zurich. She lets them know the situation in Seattle and promises to plan a Skype meeting as soon as everything in here settles.

-Cristina

-Jackson.

-You're back for Owen right? Have you seen him? Is he alright?

-He's in the ICU now. But Jackson, his left face is burnt and so is his body. Will you take a look at him when you can and let me know how we can fix it..

-I will. Get some rest Cristina. You look so pale. Must have been the jet lag.

-It is. But I need to scrub in now. I know patients are still in dangerous situations.

-Yes, thanks for helping out. You are very much needed, especially when our surgeons are also patients.

-Ive heard the good news. Congrats.

-Thanks Cristina. Well, I knew April signed up to go to the church, but Dr. Hunt declined her request. I am so sorry for this too. I will try my best to save his face.

Jackson leaves. Cristina finds April and starts to work on her newest patient. However depressed she is now, she knows only surgeries can bring her balance back.


	6. All through the night

**So, how do you guys like it so far?! :D**

**ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT**

_All through the night_  
_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_  
_All through the night_  
_This precious time, when time is new_  
_Oh, all through the night today_  
_Knowing that we feel the same without saying.._

It is seven pm in Seattle now as Cristina washes her hand. Finishing the fourth surgery of the day, Cristina slowly exhales, removes her scrub cap and walks to the elevator. Where should she go now? She can go to Meredith place, or she can go to Alex place, or she can stay here in the on call room because she really has no shelter now. The hospital is still in crisis stage, but things start to settle down a little. She feels hungry again so she goes straight to the cafeteria, but it is closed already. Cristina changes her clothes and walks out of the hospital, she finds a coffee shop and gets herself some good turkey sandwich and a cup of warm cappuccino. She needs this refreshing air to calm her mind and her body. She needs to think through what's next for Owen.

Back in Owen room, the sound _beep, beep_ is really depressing here, Cristina thinks. She's been in the hospital for so long that the rhythmic sound doesn't ring anything in her head at all. It was actually a happy sound for her, for she knows the patient is stable. But this time, for the first time, the sound almost makes her break down. _When did I become too sentimental? _ _Is it because of Owen?_ Yes, she never realized he means so much to her now. He's always got her back, he comforted her in her sadness, he joined her in her happiness and he listened to her in her anger. Cristina knows she gets the best of everything, she is aware of that, but she never knows that her best things also mean a lot to her. _He is my person. And look what I have done to him the last few months. And I didn't say goodbye to him. I wish I can confess all my feelings for him, now.._

Cristina pulls her chair close to Owen's bed. She gently plays with his auburn curls and looks at him endearingly. _Owen, please wake up. I'm here with you. _Tenderly Cristina touches his shut eyelids, his half lips that rest quietly on her beloved face. She wants to give him a kiss but resents the idea because she knows he is still in pain now. His blood pressure has gone up gradually since her last checking him up, but for some reason his immune system seems weaker than she expects, and he is still in his deep sleep. The very last time when her ex boyfriend Preston Burke got shot, she somehow tried to avoid the feeling and only came to visit him unregularly. But this time, she feels like her presence would help a lot in waking him up, and she also wants to be here with him too.

Cristina recalls the moments they spent together. Well, amongst the sex there were also fights, very intensive fights between them. The last one she can remember just happened a few weeks ago, the morning right after when Cristina come back from Zurich. Admitted that she was let down by the Harper Avery crap, Cristina wanted to leave for a change that may be better for her life. And as if it were yesterday, she can feel again Owen's anger when he walked out of the meeting and slammed the door. He tried to be polite, but she knew there was anger in his gesture. A lot of anger…

_Ok, let's go back to episode 10x23 friends. What happened after Cristina got back from Zurich?_


	7. Terrible Love

**TERRIBLE LOVE**

-So everyone is here, close the door Shepherd. What's going on, Yang?-It was Dr. Webber deep voice.

-Uhm…well, I would like to tender my resignation.

-Wait, why? Is it because of the Harper Avery issue? I told you we're going to fix it soon as long as our lawyer finishes reviewing the case. Then we will talk to Catherine Avery..

-No, it's not because of the Harper Avery. I've got a job offer..

Everyone was still listening carefully, including Owen. His jaws slightly dropped, but he managed to listen thoroughly before he made any judgment. There were only Webber and Cristina engaging in the conversation.

-Where? You know GSMH is the best hospital here in the West. Is it from Harvard, or Mayo, or…?

-No, it's from Zurich.

Cristina talked lightly and reluctantly. She made everyone even more curious.

-Spit it out, Yang.

-It's from Zurich, and it's from Dr. Burke.

-Dr. Burke? As in Preston Burke? This time, Derek expresses his surprise.-Well, so he is in Zurich now? And what is he doing?

-He's the director of a hospital in Zurich. And he wants me..he wants me to take over the position for him.

-Wow.

This time it's Callie's turn. The board members were close enough to not get envious with one another, but everyone was still in fact shocked to hear the news. Cristina Yang, whether or not the Harper Avery award recipient, is obviously the brightest doctor in the hospital.

-That's really impressive of Dr. Burke offer, I admit. So, did you consider it carefully?-said Webber.

-I did, and I..accepted the offer. So here is my resignation, Dr. Hunt.

For the very first time, Cristina softly slides the paper towards Owen's hands. She knew this moment would come, but she had to face it anyway. Much to her expectation, Owen still did not discuss the matter at all.

-Very well, Dr. Yang. Please excuse me ladies and gentleman, I have another meeting with the HR department very soon.

He stood up and walked out of the room, not looking at Cristina even once. He tried to be as gentle as he could, yet he knew he slammed the door to every one's face. Even now he's recovered from his PTSD, he felt his heart raced fast and his face becoming warmer. He walked into a random supply room, closed the door and tried to relax by breathing deeply.

-Oh no, it was the mother and the daughter! Page Dr. Hunt and Dr. Yang!-shouted out by Kepner.

April Kepner worked with another ortho surgeon on the mother while Cristina and Owen ran to the daughter, who came on the cart right after that. After checking her vitals, Owen ordered an immediate OR. Both of them were too busy to think about the patient to exchange any look. Well, there was a moment Cristina looked into Owen's eyes, but he ignored her. But anyway, patient comes first, so they both rushed into the OR after scrubbing.

-What's going on Dr. Yang?-Ross questioned as he walked into the OR.

-Dr. Ross. You are not allowed to scrub in any surgery for 3 days, remember? Not until your thorough report is under reviewed by the board.-Owen coldly demanded.

-Dr. Ross is my student. I paged him to work on this case with me, I'm leaving soon and I still have things to teach him.

-I'm sorry Dr. Yang. I do not create the rules. The board created the rules. I am the chief of surgery, please don't tell me what to do.

Cristina looked at him angrily. Her hot headed Owen behaved unreasonably at times, and she could understand it if it were on her, but this is about her student.

-Well said Dr. Hunt. Dr. Ross, I am sorry. I will make this up for you.


	8. I wanna dance with somebody, part 1

**Ok guys, my hands almost fall apart from typing for six hours. 310 viewers in 8 hours, that means a lot to me. But give me some reviews! Let me know if I have turned you from a Crowen-not-so-interested-in TV viewer to a Crowen loyal fan! :D**

**I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY, PART 1**

-So, did you guys talk about it?-Meredith asked Cristina in the cafeteria.

-He didn't even look at me. Whatever, he behaves unreasonable.

-well you know he's jealous. Don't let him misunderstand the situation. He loves you, Cristina.

-I know. Cristina smiles as she looks at her twisted sister. She's also gonna miss Meredith a lot.

-So are you coming to the Doctor Appreciation Banquet tonight?

-Maybe not, I am tired, the jet lag still gets me. I just wanna have some rest.

-Well, we don't have much time left, we can have some fun there you know. It's been forever since we see each other in gowns.

-You just saw in in an awkward situation in the Harper Avery crisis, don't you remember?

-Oh right, I completely forgot. But come on, you need to have more fun. A lot has happened to you lately.

-A lot of crap, indeed. Alright, I will see you there at 8.

Cristina wore a red satin gown with glittering around the waist. Red was always her favorite choice. Putting on her favorite perfume, she waited as Shane came to pick her up.

-You are stunning, as always.-Shane complimented her.

-Whatever Shane, you still need to make up your mistake to the board. What you did was unprofessional, and I can't save you from that.

-yes ma'am. Let's?

Cristina entered the ball lightly as if she winged into it. The music calmed herself down and she easily got engaged into small talks with her fellow doctors. Cristina looked around for the familiar faces. Even though she was quite comfortable with every one, she would rather meet her fellows. Meredith was right, she had not much time left. She should enjoy being with them. They brought her a sense of family, after all.

-Cristina!-It was Meredith's voice.

-Hey Mer!

Owen was standing with Meredith and Derek. He looked more polished than usual. Even though she also spent the Harper Avery night with him, she really loved watching Owen in his suit. He looked handsome, of course, with a sense of confidence and accomplishment. He was always an honorable man in her heart, even though she never let him knew that.

-Dr. Yang.-Owen slightly nodded.

-Dr. Hunt-Cristina calmly replied.

-Ok, since when you two become so formal to each other?-Derek asked.

-Since this morning, Cristina answered in sarcasm.

Derek still found it amused in the way his close friends behaved

-Ok guys, seriously. You know each other for decades. Why don't just talk it out. Meredith, shall we dance?

-Ok, since when you become so awkwardly romantic? Meredith couldn't help but smiled. She joined him anyway in a dance.


	9. I wanna dance with somebody, part 2

**I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY, PART 2**

…Cristina was left alone with Owen again. She hated the moment because she was upset with the way owen treated her. She could stand there not talking forever, but she wanted to return her anger to him.

Then the time comes.

-Dr. Yang. Please join me for a dance?-It was from Dr. Marsh, one of the cardiothoracic surgeon in Seattle West Hospital.

-My pleasure.-Cristina said while still locked her sharp look on Owen's blue eyes.-Please excuse me, Dr. Hunt. She smiled as if she almost won a war. But wait, for a slightest moment, as Cristina walked by Owen, she smelled the cologne coming from his body. It was his favorite cologne smell. It was also her favorite cologne smell of him, the smell that really made her forget the points she wanted to argue with him. He nailed it. Every. Single. Time.

Owen soon joined another lady in the dance. After all, banquet is about dancing. His sorrow mixed up with his vexation as their feet tapped harder and faster on the floor along with a lovely melody. Cristina and Owen never had a chance to dance, in fact. They were too busy in the hospital that the most romantic date was..well, it happened in the hospital, he supposed. He could hardly recall any of his significant moments with her in any romantic place. That's a pity. And now she's leaving him. Why? It made some sort of sense that she wanted to leave, but why Zurich? Why Burke? It was like a slap to his face that she accepted the offer without even telling him. He was hurt, he was seriously hurt.

-Dr. Hunt, are you alright? You dance so well..I can hardly catch up your beats.-said politely by Dr. Garner.

-I am. Are you tired, ma'am? We can stop if you want to. Owen was very polite to the lady, as he always was.

-No, I am.. I am ok. Let's just finish this song.

It was obvious the two couples dancing in this right corner of the ballroom have some serious issues going on. Dr. Marsh also felt himself immersed in an awkward situation, too, as Cristina barely exchanged a word with him. He soon realized he did the wrong move by separating the two people standing together earlier: Cristina and Owen. They had something going on. He also witnessed Dr. Garner trying to act normal while she looked miserable dancing with Owen. As soon as the song is over, he gladly expressed:

-It was my pleasure to dance with you, Dr. Yang. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to dance with this lovely lady, Dr. Garner.

He talked while walking to take Dr. Garner's hand from Owen's hand. He wanted to save the little lady from the unnecessary fight that he sensed from the other two. As an etiquette of politeness, Owen had to walked over to Cristina to invite her to dance.

-Shall we dance, Dr. Yang?-Owen bowed to Cristina. She, again, smelled the favorite cologne that is making her lose her points.

-I'd love to. –Cristina gently nodded in response.

Por Una Cabeza. Strangely, this was the favorite tango that Owen loved. The song from one of his favorite movie Scent of A Woman. They stood still for a minute, not sure where to start. And then Owen held Cristina's waist as she put her arms on his shoulder. They could really smell each other now, the smells that they use to knock out one another before bed time. To Owen's surprise, Cristina danced with him perfectly in the tango. _She was perfect. She knows everything._ Owen's thought. Cristina was surprised too to realize the blunt man was actually more charming than she ever imagined. Their hearts raced one another's and they gasped more clearly. _She was not going to lose this dance, or this fight. _Cristina thought. And Owen thought the same thing.

-Are you tired, Dr. Yang? Shall we stop for a while?-Owen asked.

-Not at all. I am really enjoying this. It's my pleasure to have an excellent dance partner.

-How kind you are, Dr. Yang. Well, I suppose this is our very first and last dance together, so let's dance to our hearts' content.

-Of course, save the best for last, right? Indeed I am sorry this is our last dance together.-Cristina said firmly while still looking at Owen's eyes.

-I am sorry, too that this is the end. I am sure we, the medical staff will miss you dearly. And in case I don't have another opportunity to talk with you in this private manner, Dr. Yang. I wish you the best of your career in Zurich. With Dr. Burke.

Cristina ignored Owen's last sarcastic words. She stayed silence while catching up with his beat until the song was over.

-Don't ever talk to me about Burke again. Cristina said and left.


	10. Say something

**_SAY SOMETHING_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
_**  
Not noticing a few couples around them were paying attention to them, Owen walked in his temper across the ball room to have some liquor. A single malt scotch, but no, a gin for him actually. He needed to move on from the things he so got used to. He wanted an answer, but he didn't want to talk first. He felt hurt. He was deeply hurt, for he was always supportive to her, but sometime Cristina's cold hearted made him wanted to give up everything on her.

Cristina gained her calm heartbeats again after a heated and in fact, hot dance. She loved to dance with Owen. He knew her so well, and he was so charming today she could almost felt into his arms again. But she really needed to move on. She needed new perspective. She needed a refreshing atmosphere for her to accomplish her real goal: not a Harper Avery Award, but a beating printed heart. To be honest, she didn't want to talk about the issue with Owen, she knew he was important to her and he might make her change her mind. But there he was, alone and quiet, and sad. Those teary eyes made her softer every time. She couldn't resist but walk to him after a while watching him drinking his liquor.

-Owen.-Cristina touched Owen's shoulder from behind him. As he turned around, she pulled his hand and lead him through the crowd to the balcony.

-What is it?

Cristina could not see him face clearly in the dark. It was fresh and cool as the breezes swang through their faces. She caressed his nose to his lip, and she looked at him longingly.

Out of a sudden, Owen pushed her to the wall and put on her lips a passionate kiss that she could not defend. Well, despite his anger, he couldn't resist her smell. It was sweet, and warm, it was her pheromone that made him forget everything every time they were intimate. He wrapped his large arms around her delicate body. They kissed for as long as they were short of breath, and then they gasped again.

-Owen, you're my person. I don't leave for Burke, Owen. I leave for the job.

-Please, don't leave me. Why do you do this when we are so happy together. Do you love me Cristina?

-Owen..

-Please answer the question.

-You are…you are the love of my life. Please don't misunderstand that I leave for Burke. I leave because I feel like it's time. It's time to move on. I need new positive things to happen to me, Owen. This place drags me down.

Owen sighed:

-I understand. There was too much for you to bear in this hospital. You deserve the better. But, I love you Cristina. You can move to another hospital if you want. Let's be together Cristina. I don't need a child if it's not your child. YOU, is enough for me. You, is everything I ever asked for in my life.

They kissed again. She could never resist his lips, let alone his tongue.

-Wait, wait-Cristina tried to pushed him away a little since she could barely breath. The situation was so heated that it almost blew her mind.-No, Owen, don't use this to keep me here. Owen, if you love me please let me go.

They looked at each other for a while. It was dark, but they could see in each other's eye a never ending passion. Cristina could feel that Owen almost shed a tear. She became so sad and restless, just by facing Owen's expression right now.

-Alright…Owen could not try any harder as he looked into her whined eyes.-But I will ask you something else.

-What is it?

-Don't leave me. Until you're leaving me. Just don't go.

**Ok, do you guys enjoy it so far? I was disappointed that there was no Crowen fanfic that could make up for the real Crowen goodbye in GA, so I decided it's my turn to give some hope, even false hope, to Crowen shippers.**


	11. Tonight I celebrate my love

_Let's spice up the story a little bit. :)_

**TONIGHT I CELEBRATE MY LOVE**

_**Tonight I celebrate my love for you**_  
_**It seems like the natural thing to do**_  
_**Tonight no one's gonna find us**_  
_**We'll leave the world behind us**_  
_**When I make love to you**_  
_**Tonight...**_

Cristina in red gown, with her perfume on, was Owen's weakness. This woman did not only master the art of healing in medicine, but also mastered the art of seducing even the most raw and blunt and honorable man like Owen. He picked her body up (I don't know the word, I want to describe the act of holding Christina up like the damsel in distress situation) and run by the staircase to where he parked his truck. He rushed her body into the car, and then his lips ran all over her face, to her neck, to her cleavage, where her heart was beating wildly.

-You can't run away from me.

For a moment, Cristina thought Owen was like Mr. Rochester in Jane Eyre. Both of them were untamed, raw, and somewhat scary at the same time. She felt like both the realistic Owen and the fictional Rochester could truly, severely hurt their lovers. She sometimes, to be honest, did not dare to move when he licked her earlobe. She soon felt into the half awake, half unaware stage as she felt his warmth all over her body, her half naked body.

-No, we can't do this.-Owen suddenly removed his body from hers.

-What's going on?

-Let's drive back to my trailer first. I don't have condoms with me. We should not have unprotected sex.

Since the abortion, Owen figured out Cristina randomly took her birth control. The abortion was a pain to him, and the lack of taking the pills seriously harmed Cristina's health. He had always tried to use some sort of protection when having sex with her. But obviously, Cristina mind was blown away by the charming king of the night.

-Dude, I am not ovulating any time soon.

-No, I can't trust you. I don't want any bad outcome to happen again.

-So, aren't you going inside?

-Cristina, I know you are kind of drunk now. Are you sure you are in the safe period now of your cycle?

-One last time: aren't you going inside?

-Cristina..

-Very well then.

Cristina managed to sit up and pulled up the zipper. Owen could not resist her. He was totally out of control. He pushed her down the seat again,pulled her hand away, and tore the upper part of the dress without even bothering to unzip it.

-Dr. Hunt, you tear up my favorite dress!

-So?

-How dare you? I will make you pay for..Wow. ..

Cristina felt his wet tongue hardening her nipple. He gave her the best tongue massage she had ever had in her life.

-What do you wanna say, Dr. Yang?

-Nothing.

Owen rushed inside her. It felt so great.

**Ok, I need more reviews. Do you guys like it? Should I stop here? It's been half a day and the adventure is going wild**.


	12. Into the fire (revised)

**So, I wrote Chapter 12 at 4:30 in the morning. My cristina for sure did not act wakefully. This is the revised version of chapter 12. Also, how come I don't have any favorites? You guys don't like it so far? Give me some stars if you enjoy my work:D**

**INTO THE FIRE**

Cristina wakes up in the midst of the night. No, actually there is light outside the window. She has lied her head on the little space by Owen's hand. Her neck severely hurts as she has been in the same form when she felt asleep. Owen was still in unconscious, or still sleeping. _I need to have a consult with the doctors about Owen today. _ Cristina thinks.

It is five thirty in the morning and Seattle, as usual,is showered with a morning rain. It must be 2:30 in Zurich, Cristina thinks, and in half an hour she will have a skype meeting with the board member of her own hospital. Cristina opens her mailbox but decides to not read any email at all as the influx of emails from Zurich seems to drown her again in the sea of work. _I will work them out during the meeting._ She thinks. _Dang it, I need some strong coffee and muffin and some fruit. Wish I could sleep more._

She sort of feels guilty as she wants to have her own time to sleep very much recently. Despite the drowsiness, she manages to get dressed and prepares the relevant paperwork for the meeting.

-Dr Yang. I understand the situation in Seattle. But it has been a month and there's a lot of think I can't control without your authority..-said by her Chief Operating Officer.

-You have been doing great, Dr. Charles. Please try to manage the workload and give me some more time. Things are somewhat out of control here so I need to settle them down.

-Dr. Yang, as a research hospital, your presence is very essential in attracting more funds from over the world so we can continue our projects. 5 projects, 3 of which has potential funding of 20 millions have been postponed. You know they might pick the next candidate and so we lose our chances.

-Give me just one more week.

-You are the director ma'am. We can't force you, but we strongly emphasize the importance of your presence in the upcoming fundraising events. We aim to get fundings from the United Nations, whose money can help us expand the hospital to a multinational research system.

She is indeed a new boss, a new female boss. Her personal matter has negatively influenced her subordinates' perspectives of her, Cristina thinks. This has got to stop before it grows stronger.

-When is the event?

-Wednesday, Ma'am. In Zurich time. And now is Monday, 4 pm.

Cristina turns off her laptop and looks longingly at Owen. His eyes are still closed. She kisses him softly then pages Meredith.

-Cristina, what's up?

-I have to leave for Zurich today, Mer. I can't postpone anymore. But I will come back Wednesday's night, as soon as I finish the event. Please, please take care of Owen for me in the mean time. Please try to have a consult about his burn as well as his coma and update me. I need your help, Mer.

-I know. Don't worry.

-I'm gonna book a flight now. Hopefully they have nonstop flight to Zurich on Weekdays. I hate to wait on transit. Ah. Do you have anything to eat with you?

-No, let's go to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast. You look pale.-meredith suggests.

-Let's go quickly. I need to catch the flight within one and a half hour.

April joins Cristina and Meredith as she sees them in the cafeteria.

-Morning guys.

-Morning, April.

-I am craving for the cafeteria's muffin so much. I guess my little blueberry inside the uterus is a muffin addict. It sucks up all my energy.-April is exciting about her baby.

_Muffin. Morning fatigue. Sickness of food. Wait. Something is not alright._

-Mer? When was the Doctors Appreciation banquet held, do you remember?

-Last month?

-More specific?

-I don't know, five weeks?

Cristina runs to the nearest bathroom and grabs a pregnancy test from a supply room on the way.

_Positive. It's positive.I am pregnant. Again. hCG ruins my life. Again._

Cristina walks out, trying to act calm. April is running amusingly fast. Is that how pregnant women normally act? Cristina thinks. But in a second she notices something is going on.

-What is it Mer?

-Let's go, I called a cab for you. He's waiting outside.

-Mer. What's going on?

-Owen. He is in a cardiac arrest. But we will take care of him.

-No I have to go treat him!

-No, Cristina! You have to go! Finish the task in Zurich and then come back! He will be ok with us!

Meredith pulls Cristina hard to the hospital's entrance and pushes her friend into the cab.-Go!

***I notice the number of views on _chapter 11 Tonight I celebrate my lov_e is less than those of other chapters. Are you guys uncomfortable with that chapter or something? Should I keep it to pure romance and no trace of intimacy? :)**


	13. How to save a life

**How to save a life?**

Cristina as always is charm and elegant and attractive to all men and women alike. Her appearance, as she is aware of herself, certainly brings the hospital a plentiful income that can afford all of her doctor's dreams of new innovative medical technologies. But tonight, she is not a hundred percent confident. She has a lot of issues that's going on in her head that only time will help her settle them down. For one precious spare moment, Cristina walks to the bar and orders some liquor:

-One single malt scotch, please.-She knows it's Owen favorite drink.

…

-No, I'm sorry. No liquor for me tonight. I would like some peach tea, please.-Cristina kindly cancels her order.

Owen's got a cardiac arrest. He has no cardiac disease history, so it must have been caused by the trauma. Cristina never imagines Owen in a critical stage. She always knows of Owen as a strong, brave and tough guy, and she never had spent a moment thinking what if he becomes weak and vulnerable one day. Well, she knows as a doctor, the physical stage of a person in health has nothing to do with the physical stage of that person when he is in trauma. You can be very strong but you never know that your immune system is weak and flawed. Not until you get into a traumatic situation.

And, she pauses for a minute to cancel the liquor because she thinks of the little blueberry that is growing in her endometrium. She still doesn't like the idea of having a child; infact, she is considering to terminate the pregnancy again. But for the first time, by refusing the liquor, Cristina takes a moment to let the zygote live and grow, at least at _the very moment _when she is still unsure of its fate. Surgery is her passion of a lifetime. All Cristina wanted was to dedicate all her energy to reviving hearts that are broken, hearts that are damaged, hearts that need her magical hands to resuscitate and give them a second chance to beat. But now, _her own _little blueberry is making her question all of her beliefs one more time.

-Mer, how is Owen doing now?-Cristina calls Meredith.

-We saved him from the _sudden cardiac arrest_. He is still in coma now, probably this time as the consequence of the arrest. Derek took a look at his CT scan and his cerebral cortex, as we talked before, was not damaged. So don't worry too much Cristina. Hopefully Owen's comatose is just a compensatory stage.

-He has comatose for 4 days already, Meredith. I am really afraid..

-I know, to be honest I can't lie to you, you are a doctor. We can only pray that his coma is the compensatory stage. All the test results are negative, so there is no brain damage, Cristina. I can assure you that. Just have faith in him.

Cristina knows there is not much the medical staff can do regarding a patient in coma. They can only make sure the patient has stable temperature, sufficient nutrients and no ulcers might have grown while the patient lies motionless. It is the truth she has to face that she never knows if she ever has a chance to talk to Owen again.

_You and I have unfinished business, Owen_…

The blueberry. The little blueberry that is growing inside her. It is the only one connection between her and Owen. It is the only trace of Owen's love that remains in her body. She never liked the idea of having a baby. She never imagined how strong the bond between a baby and its parents is; well it was because she rarely got the chance to experience that bond with her parents. But this blueberry that is growing inside her _may be_ the only thing left for her, the only thing that is true and certain, because she no longer knows what the future of her and Owen may be anymore.


	14. Eric's song

**I wish Owen could wake up now so they can eventually be happy together. But sorry guys, both Owen and Cristina need some private times to reevaluate their priorities :D**

**ERIC'S SONG**

_So we just hold on fast, acknowledge the past_  
_As lessons exquisitely crafted, painstakingly drafted_  
_To carve us as instruments t__hat play the music of life_  
_For we don't realize our faith in the prize_  
_Unless it's been somehow elusive_  
_How swiftly we choose it_  
_The sacred simplicity of you at my side..._

Explosion. If there is one word to describe her brain in the last 5 days, it's "explosion". In between the instantaneous current of thoughts, Cristina forces herself to have several short sleeps. _How funny, I never have a single flight that brings me peace. _She laughs at her situation.

Cristina visits her favorite Chinese restaurant as soon as she gets back to Seattle. After indulging herself a generous bowl of Beef Noodle, she feels much more energized and a strange sense of delight overwhelms her mind. She visits Owen trailer to clean up a few things. The blue curtains are neatly risen up so the trailer is full of light. Scattered on Owen's bed are pieces of Cristina's pajama and Owen's ties. She recalls that busy morning when they woke up and exchanged a hurry yet passionate kiss. She can still recall Owen's puppy face as he negotiated another quick and dirty sex with Cristina before her departure. She adores him. She is fond of him. It's not just sex. Cristina loves to be in Owen's arms. She loves to have him caress her and snuggle her. She loves to have him kiss her all over her face when she is sad or upset. Whatever the situation, Owen brings her the warmth and makes her smile. _He makes me fly higher in my surgeries. _His love for her, how subtle she thinks it is, is the foundation of her sense of accomplishment. It is only now in the empty trailer does Cristina realize the truth.

She walks over the counter. Her little shiny earring lays there, sparkles in her eyes. Cristina smiles and wears it on her right earlobe. Strangely, the little earring defines a great deal who Cristina is, in her opinion. Things start to get clearer in her head, and she collects her calmness. She is ready for whatever unexpected that's going to happen. She feels relaxed because amidst the uncertainty of everything, she finally realizes one undeniable truth: she loves Owen as much as he loves her, and she's going to fight with him until the end. Love has made her brave.

-Cristina, you're back! Meredith exclaimed

-Well yeah, I am. Thank you for everything Mer. Here, some more Swiss chocolate for you.

-Did you eat some as well?

-You know me. Haha. No, this time, the whole box of chocolate is for you.

Cristina runs to Owen's room in the ICU unit. He has been thinner and more pale since the cardiac arrest. Cristina raises the curtain, longs at the rain outside the window. She holds his right hand gently to her cheek:

-Owen. I have a baby. Owen dear, please wake up. _We _have a baby.


	15. Never gonna let you go

**NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO**

Cristina is woken up by the sound of the pager. _Beep. Beep. _Where are you Cristina? It was from Meredith. This time she has just got a very deep and full 8 hour of sleep, so Cristina feels refreshed. Owen is still in his deep sleep, and that makes her really worry now as it is the sixth day he's been in coma. She pulls the chair to sit next to Owen again, plays some Mozart music from her laptop and continues to whisper into Owen's ear. She knows at this point of the situation, Owen's mentality has a lot to do with his coma.

-Owen, please wake up. You're not even in number 3 of Glasgow scale. Are you teasing me? It's been six days. I have work in Zurich. I have a blueberry news to share with you.

A nurse comes in to change the wound dressing on Owen's face, chest and abdomen. Cristina offers to do it herself, so she has a chance to really look at Owen's state after the skin graft surgeries performed by Jackson. She gently removed the bandage to see half left of his body now covered by a new layer of skin. Owen's face was burnt severely so Jackson had to remove Owen thigh's epidermis to perform a full thickness skin graft on his left cheek. The lower body and abdomen were in a better stage, though. Her heart skipped a beat to see his face: thin, rough with uneven layers of skin. _It is really scary Owen, but I love you no matter what._ She thought. She tries her best to be gentle as she removes the larger pieces of the bandage as she knows it will hurt. And then, magically, Owen starts to moan with a slightest voice. She knows he is hurt, but she can't be happier because he has responded to pain which means he starts to wake up from his endless sleep.

-Owen, Owen. Are you awake?

Cristina continues to wrap him with the new bandage without stopping to pay attention to him. She can see him shaking more and more, and he starts to open his eyelids with difficulty. Owen can see Cristina now even thought it's like a thin layer of fog is covering his eyes.

-Crist..

He feels painful to open his mouth. But he can start to turn his head slightly away the window as the sun shines up the room.

-Owen, I'm here. You wake up eventually. Owen, I have good news to tell you. I ..

But Owen falls into sleep again.

That is very strange of Owen to stay in coma for so long given he has no brain damage. As she manages to finish wrapping up his left side of the abdomen, Cristina notices a pink round area of skin in the middle and slightly to the right of Owen. It has to do with the liver. She knows if it were the recovery of the organ after any surgery, the pink area would rather be in eclipse shape but not round. If it's normal, the gravity would pull the area of surgery down and make it unlike a circular shape. This pink circle means Owen has some short of internal bleeding, ulcer or infection.

-Mer, I need you guys to check on Owen's liver. I think he has hepatic blunt trauma. His right side is not burnt, but his liver is in trauma.

Meredith is in the middle of her surgery, so she asks an intern to page Bailey. Bailey orders all the necessary tests for Owen and decides he needs a transplantation after blunt trauma for a liver.

-I knew it, Mer. I knew something was not ok with him.

-I agree. Whoever did primary screening on Owen wasn't concerned about his right side because it was not burnt. We need to get him on the transplantation soon. Do you know his emergency contact?

-he only has me and his mother, Mer. Let me think about it.

-Well you know it's a matter of time..

-I do. Give me fifteen minutes.

If it were April, Cristina would reach to the chapel and share her sorrow to God. But she is Cristina. Well, she in fact gets weaker physically and emotionally lately due to the pregnancy, but she is still Cristina Yang. She is the director of the best Zurich hospital. She manages 43 fundings in million scale. She needs a moment to think about it clearly. Cristina finds herself entering the vent, letting the air blows away all her worries, at least for a minute.

Does she want the baby? She is still unsure. But it is growing inside her. It affects all of her judgement. It makes her softer, it makes her happier, and most of all it makes her realize she can't live without Owen. _The baby is the only thing she has left if Owen cannot make it. The baby is Owen's flesh. The baby is Owen's genes. The baby is Owen's. Oh God, the baby is Owen's. And the baby is hers, too. The baby is her and Owen's blood._

Cristina thinks she is using deductive reasoning to keep the baby. Never does she knows she is bonding with the baby as a real mother.


	16. It's a beautiful day to save life

**IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY TO SAVE LIFE**

-Mer, when the surgery is over, please please please, make an exception and put me in Owen's room.

-I am not sure I can do that. But I will try my best.

-What do you mean? We are husband and wife.

-No, you're not.

-Yeah, you're right. It's crazy we still behave as if we were husband and wife. Anyway, put me in the same room with him.

-Since when you become so dependent on him, Cristina? I can't understand you sometimes. You even donate half of your liver. You're crazy.

-Don't, Mer. Remember how broken you were when you thought Derek was dead? I can't tell his mother Mer. I actually don't even know his mother's number. And I knew my liver would grow again. If he waits any longer and be in coma any longer, his brain will die soon. Then he will really die, this time.

-I know. I am just worried about you.

-Mer..

-What is it?

-I…I have a blueberry.

-What are you talking about? Wait? You mean…you have a blueberry?

Meredith gazes at Cristina while moving her friend to the OR. Dr. Bailey is going to perform the transplantation with Dr. Webber. Cristina feels comfortable falling into her sleep as she knows she is in the best hands.

The seven hour long surgery passes by in the wink of an eye. The couple is put in a bigger room in the ICU unit. Cristina wakes up right after the general anesthesia wears off. She had trained herself self-suggestion while she was in med school, so that her unconscious mind still works the way she wants it to be even when she is not conscious. She told herself repeatedly that she would have to wake up as soon as the medicine wears off, that she would have to recover really well to continue her work in Zurich and to protect her _blueberry _from any potential complication after the surgery.

Meredith, Derek and little Bailey pays a visit to Cristina and Owen in the evening. After Derek leaving, Meredith remarks:

-You know, you recover really well. You even look pink and healthy. I'm glad.

Cristina and Meredith chuckle. They do not realize Owen is slowly shaking and waking up from his coma, too.

-It's the _estrogen, _Mer. The magic of Estrogen.

-Look at you, beautiful and happy and strong. No one even knows you are in a crisis. Indeed, it's the magic of estrogen.

Meredith closes the door.

-The magic of estrogen?

It's Owen's voice. It's weak, but it's clear and deep. Owen has woken up.

-Oh Owen. You wake up! Cristina turns around and tries to reach for his hand.

-Cristina? Why are you in the bed? What's wrong with you? I thought,.. If I were right, you're supposed to be in Zurich?

_**Ok, can someone give me a feedback on this chapter? I hope the fire is still burning. I feel like the story is going down, isn't it?**_


	17. Because of you

**BECAUSE OF YOU**

The next day Cristina and Owen are happily exhausted. They have been visited by many of their friends in the hospital. Cristina is able to sit up now, yet Owen is still weak but at least he can talk and smile. Owen does not dare to laugh because the wounds hurt him really badly, but he can't help himself every time he hears Cristina give a sarcastic comment on any subject.

Not until late in the afternoon after the dinner is served, the two are left alone to spend the rest of their night _consciously_, the very first night after eight days Owen was injured.

-Give me the button, Cristina. I need some more morphine.

-No, no. Were you really a soldier? You need to sit up and work like me. See, I have a lot of things to do. You'd better sit up and help me.

-What are you working on?

-The piles of work I have in Zurich. I am so late for an official meeting by now. I am sure when I go back to my hospital, they're never gonna let me leave again.

Owen doesn't respond to her. He somewhat loses his track of time. All he knows is he was in a surgery when she waved goodbye at him from the gallery. He couldn't have her last words with her. He wanted to go home last night to call her, but he got involved in a surgery at the site and before he was able to do something, he faints. And now, Cristina is here with him. He is in the hospital, but she is here with him.

-Owen?

-Uh huh?

-Are you in pain again? You really need more morphine?

-No, I'm not. I am just thinking to myself.

-About?

He wants to tell her not to leave, but he remembers that night, that Doctor Appreciation night when she told him that if he loves him, he has to let her go.

-About how beautiful you are.

-Oh so after a coma you become this flirty gentleman. My liver changes you.

-Thank you Cristina. You saved my life.

She smiles at him. For sure she knows where she stands in his heart and also this hospital. Even when she is no longer a doctor at Grey Sloan Memorial, her judgment and diagnose is still always precise. And it's got to save the life of the man she loves. It's got to save the other life that is forming inside her body too. _This too shall pass. My little blueberry, thank you for giving me strength to overcome the obstacles. Thank you for waking your father up, too. You saved us._ Cristina can't help but smile for a while. She never knew becoming a mother would bring a personer a new wonderful source of energy. Well obviously the baby uses up most of the mother's energy, whether through the endometrium or the placenta; but it's the happiness and the hope that makes the mother stronger and braver and happier than ever.

Owen's got to observe his lover smiling foolishly. This is really rare of Cristina, he thinks. She looks glowing in happiness even though they have been through hell and not even recover completely. She gave him a part of her liver. His liver's got to grow with a part of her liver. A part of her is with him, and she gave it to him when he almost could not make through life. Cristina loves him, very much. He knows that. She just needs to move on. She, indeed, needs better things to happen to her.


	18. Look what you've become

**Ok, as I am writing this chapter, I have to go to Tumblr and look at Kevin a.k.a Owen again. Writing is like dreaming, you know, the longer it takes, you start to forget the faces of the character. Also, thank you for your review. Good news is things are gonna get better. Bad news is the story's gonna end soon. But let's take a deep breath...**

**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE BECOME**

-Morning Cristina! Chief!

It is April's high pitch that always gives Cristina a little feeling of annoyance. Despite her voice, she looks pretty like a sunflower. April, Jackson and Meredith pay a visit to Cristina and Owen. It has been eleven days and Jackson decides it's time to remove all the bandage on Owen's body and let his skin seals naturally.

Cristina knows it's going to be another tough moment as Owen will soon face his half new face and body, with scars and adhesions. She sits next to him; forces a smile at him while Jackson carefully removes pieces of gauges and bandages.

A large portion of Owen's left cheek is covered with his new skin. It looks much better compared to the last time that Cristina undressed his wound, yet there is still an apparent thin scar where the new skin is patched on the old cheek. Other than that, all of the epidermal layer on his chest and abdomen heals amazingly well. Jackson gives Owen the mirror, and everyone is quiet , for Owen raises his eyebrows and holds his breath for a moment before manages to let an exclamation escape his mouth:

-Wow. Thank you. Dr. Avery.

Cristina knows he is shocked and disappointed now by the new look. He looks half the same, half completely different, but they all know it will take half a year before he completely gets up to 70% of his old look. _Gladly it's just half a face._ Cristina thinks. In six months Owen will have 0.5*100%+0.5*70% which equal 85% of his old face. It is something patients should be appreciative rather than complaining. Yes, they all know that, but it is also the truth that Owen looks harsh and…terrible now.

-Dr. Hunt. This is the best we can do. You know you will recover 70% of your face in no time, so please don't let it trouble you. You've got severe burn so I had to use full thick skin layer from your thigh to patch it up. It is not nice cosmetically, but it is the best method to heal a burnt area.

-I truly appreciate it, Dr. Avery. Owen smiles.

-You're gonna be working back soon, Chief. I can't wait for you to come back. It's overloaded, the ER.-April can't hide her happiness for him.

-April, you're so sweet. Thanks. How's the baby.

-The baby is doing great.

Meredith and Cristina look at each other and smile.

_-It's the estrogen._

-_It's the magic of estrogen_.-Cristina chuckles.

-Stop humiliating me, you guys. April comdemns Cristina and Meredith.

-No, sorry, we're not. Meredith still can't hide her mysterious smile.

The door closes again, it's time Cristina and Owen face the truth.

-What time are you leaving, Christina?

-At three. It's the flights that transit in Paris again. Argh, I am so fed up with the long flights.

Owen has become a little bit quieter than he was before the trauma. She has a lot to share with him that she thinks would make him happy, but she knows it's not the right time. His face does scare her a little bit. But it's just a moment and after that all she sees in his face is _love _ and _love _again. He's the love of her life. As certain as the sun rises in the East.

-Owen?

-What's up, honey?

-Please don't let the temporary appearance bother you. You are as handsome as always, to me.-Cristina touches his new left skin really gently.

-I don't. He tries to reassure her.

-I'll be back in a week. I need to let Shane get involved now in the new hospital, so when I come back here to visit you, I have someone to take care of my conduits. _My babies._

_-Your babies._

_-_So, will you work real hard on your therapy, Owen?

-Don't worry about me. I will.

Cristina kisses on his right cheek, he hasn't smelled very nice lately, but his skin is always amazingly smooth. She suddenly bursts into laughter.

-What is it now?

-If one day your left cheek is healed, I can't imagine that I am kissing your thigh and your ass.

Owen joins her laughter as well. She is still his uniquely sarcastic Cristina.

-Cristina?

-Huh?

-What is it about the _magic of estrogen_ that you and Meredith keep talking about?

-Why do you think I keep talking about it?

-It was the first thing I hear when I woke up that day, and you two mentioned it today again.

Cristina doesn't want to reveal her pregnancy to Owen for a reason. She tries to hide it:

-Oh, we were only talking about April, that she has become sweeter than ever.


	19. Yin and Yang

**I'm excited to let you know I know how to write the ending now. I have been thinking hard about it since morning, but I'm glad I know how it will be. Breath taking. Well, that's how Shonda advertise the season 10 finale. And all I can tell you is it's not a deserving ending for Cristina and Owen. So, my ending will be amazing. You will NOT need to stock up tissues. You will only be left in joy and satisfaction.**

**YIN AND YANG**

Yin and Yang.

That's the term Owen thinks of when someone mention him and Cristina. They've been through hell, they've been through heaven. They've been through the surgeries that bring them closer to one another. She is so his _yin and yang_. Well, yin and yang supposes to match up and work perfectly with each other. They support, supply and complement one another. Cristina is the yin to Owen's yang. Sadly, the reality is a hundred percent different from the hypothesis. Cristina accepted a job in Zurich. She is the director of the best hospital in Zurich, Switzerland. And he is here. He is the chief of surgery of the best hospital in the west of United States. That's the point. They are continents apart.

He knows something has been going on during his unconsciousness. Cristina has become a warm and sweet lady. She melts his heart even more than ever, but he can't be with her. In fact, after they completely recover, they are going to be separated. For real. For ever. Unbearable. Owen was too busy to have a moment to think about his life in the mode of _post-Cristina, _because they were still having fun, then she abruptly left on that day, then the tragedy came over. Not until now that Owen has a moment to face his grief. He wishes he can come back to work immediately so he doesn't have to think about it. But he is now alone with all the wild thoughts.

-Owen. You're walking around. That's good!

-Hi Meredith. Hey, can I talk to you privately?

-What's going on?

-Meredith, this keeps bothering me for three days. I know you two are hiding me something. Can you let me know what Cristina is hiding from me? Did she have to sacrifice something during my coma? Or anything?

-Owen, I have nothing to tell you.

-Meredith, please. I am your good friend too. I am not going to do anything to prevent her from her career. It's just..it's killing me inside.

-Alright. So it's a…blueberry.

-What?

-It's a blueberry. You go figure it out yourself.

-What? Wait…-Meredith leaves before Owen has another chance to keep her and question her.

….

-Dr. Hunt. You're here for the check up?

-I am.

-Jackson! I told you to buy me the foot pad thingy and you forgot! It hurts! Hey there Chief! –April complains with her husband before realizing Owen is in the room.

-Your feet hurt, right? You need to sit down more, April. Remember surgeons' quote? _Don't stand when you can sit. Don't sit when you can lie. And don't let yourself hungry._

-Yes sir, April turns back to Avery-Jackson, will you buy it for me tonight? You don't love me. You don't love our blueberry.

_Wait, hold on, did April just mention blueberry?_

-Blueberry? Both Owen and Jackson questions her strange vocabulary.

-My blueberry. The _blueberry_ that sucks up my energy and swells my leg that carry your bloodline.

It is somewhat harsh to hear April says all those things at once for Owen. _Blueberry_. So, Cristina is carrying a blueberry. Whose blueberry? His blueberry! The blueberry that carries his bloodline.

Owen doesn't know if this brings him joy or sadness. He had this feeling once when they first got married, and his happiness did not last longer than five minutes because Cristina was so sure as hell she wanted an abortion. And from then something was broken between them. And now, she is carrying another of his baby? Another baby is going to be terminated? Let alone, it's his baby that is going to be terminated?

Owen tries to think of another alternate way that the story can go. But no reasonable solution. She lives in Zurich. He lives in Seattle. And they are not going to be together.

A phone call interrupts Owen thought:

-Hello?

-Owen! It's Teddy! I've heard you've been injured! How's everything?

**P.S: The quote from the surgeons is my favorite quote. I learnt it from my mentor who is a general surgeon. :D **


	20. Leaving home, coming home

**LEAVING HOME, COMING HOME**

This is indeed the very first Zurich-Seattle flight that Cristina enjoys thoroughly. She is able to sleep well on the plane, she eats a lot, and feels so happy, except the part that she misses having a liquor sometimes to celebrate herself when she achieved great things. Cristina wonders how blessed she is to have the best of everything: she has an excellent brain, she has a wonderful lover, she has Burke who magnified her passion for surgery, she has Teddy who made her belief in herself, she has Dr. Thomas who handed her-the next generation-the treasure of knowledge. Greatest of all, she has _blueberry_ now who shares all the joy in her life. Cristina can't wait to go back and check for the baby's first heart beats.

Cristina doesn't let obstacles destroy her easily. She also does not let her beloved get everything too easily. They need to know her value. She is not in vain, but she learns the hard way that something earned is something treasured. She thinks she's going to raise blueberry a brave boy or a strong girl.

Cristina had talked to Teddy about Owen's injury recently. She thinks he is lonely now as she is busy planning a big thing for their future and it will be good for Owen to catch up with Teddy. Owen was sad, she knew that when he looked into the mirror, and she wants to cheer him up. She is also afraid that Owen is getting into PTSD again. She will need patience to get through this time with him. He was there when she was desperate. She will be here when he needs her.

Cristina does not come to the hospital but instead goes to the Hyatt near the hospital this time. She no longer lives in Seattle, so she booked a suite to enjoy some good time with Owen. She can't wait for that. But today, what's more special is she's gonna meet the Ob/Gyn doctor to hear blueberry's heartbeat.

The suite that Cristina booked was luxurious. She thinks it's important to treat herself real well when she managed to get funded another five millions for her printed heart project. Cristina is tired, though, because of the jet lag and the baby.

-Hello?

-Owen, it's me. How have you been? How have you recovered so far?

-I am doing great. And you?

-Fabulous. Listen, it's suite 703 in the Hyatt close to the hospital. Will you come here and live with me for a few days?

-Why don't you stay in the trailer with me?

-I need to celebrate, Owen. We need to celebrate!

-Celebrate what?

-What's wrong with you? Why are you angry with me?

-I am…I am not.

-So will you come to me then? I have to go to the hospital at four. We can spend some time together now and then have room service bring us some lunch.

-Well, I have something to do. I'm not sure I can come in the morning.

-So, tonight then?-Christina asks.

-Alright.

Cristina can feel reluctance in Owen's voice. It's just been a week, what has changed him?

Cristina gets some more sleep before waking up, taking a shower then leaving for the hospital. She couldn't believe in herself that she is in such a joyful, delighted mood now.

-Hey Mer!

_Hey Cristina! Ready?

-Yesss. Mona Lisa can't be happier.

-You know, I am not sure I like the idea of you as happy as Mona Lisa.

-Why? You know she has the famous mysterious smile because she was pregnant at the time of the portrait! Her estrogen was hitting the ceiling!

-I know. And your estrogen is hitting the ceiling, too!

Cristina blushes and smiles. She is, indeed, happy as hell. The doctor performs an ultrasound on her abdomen. It's been seven weeks and a half, and they are able to detect _the heart beat._ The doctor also gives her a picture of her _blueberry_, which really looks like a really blueberry at the moment in her uterus.

_Mer, I can't find Owen around the hospital now. Can you give him the card to swipe in for me?

-Sure. I bet he's either in the therapy wing or in the gym.

-The gym?

_yes, he has recovered so well.

**_Alright, ready for some hot scenes guys? :D_**

**_*Fun fact for you: One of the explanations for Mona Lisa's mysterious smile was due to her pregnancy at the time of the portrait :)_**


	21. Shattered

_**SHATTERED**_

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**_

_**Why my heart is so broken rejecting your love..**_

Cristina gets back to her suite, turns on some music that she loves. It's the Eugene Foote violin collection. Even now she has nothing related to Burke, she has to admit that his taste in music is awesome. He made her fall in love with Eugene foot.

-Owen honey?

-Yes?

-Hey, when are you coming? We can have a shower together or something.

-I'm in the middle of the work out.

-Oh, so bad. I am about to get into the bath tub now. There's still time for you, you know, if you want to come over real quick.

-I'm sorry Cristina. I will come a little bit later. I am almost done.

-Alright. Did Mer give you the key? I mean the swipe card?

-I've got it.

Owen doesn't know what he's feeling right now. He misses her a lot too, but he is sad and upset about the fact that she's gonna terminate another baby of them. He gets out of the hospital gym, sweating, but he doesn't mind it at all. He walks faster and faster, thinking about how she could pretend nothing happened and this time even hide him from the news that she is carrying another baby.

A thought just flashes up through his mind. _She might have terminated the baby already. In Zurich._ That's why she sounds so happy and carefree now. He really needs to talk to her about it. Tonight. He becomes hot tempered and he sweats even more.

Owen swipe the card into Cristina's room. There is only the sound of music. She is probably taking the shower. He turns down the volume, and raises his voice, his very deep, broad, unique voice:

-Cristina?

-Hey, you came! Hey can you get me the towel gown? I am almost done. And it's cold. And I forget to bring it in here.

-OK.

Owen grabs the white gown hanging on the chair. Outside, it starts to rain. A rainy evening in Seattle. He can see through the glass all the colorful lights splashing down there.

-Here you go.

Cristina stands up from the bathtub , naked, and starts trembling.

-Oh Owen. Thanks. Give it to me quick! Argh, so cold. You just came from the gym?

-You can tell.

Owen says as he can see she is really shivering. For a moment, he forgets his anger; he wraps the gown around her body and dries her up. He loves her. He loves her with all his heart. And she always denies him as part of her plan. She does everything she wants without even considering his feelings.

Owen carries her body on his shoulder to the bedroom. Cristina is still not sure what is going on. She yells:

-Drop me down! It's dizzy! Drop me down!

Owen drops her down on the bed. He still holds the gown altogether, because he knows she is still wet and it's easy to catch a cold. He applies on her lips a brutal kiss.

-No. Eww. Stop. You stink of sweats. Cristina still complains between her gasps.

Owen pulls both of her arms above her head and secures them by one of his big hand. He lays on top of her, his other hand fixing her chin:

-Be quiet.

-Owen. You're sweating. I just took a shower. You wanna sleep with me, then take a shower first!

Owen ignores her. He puts his tongue deep inside her mouth while his hands are still securing her all body. _You don't get to tell me from time to time, my dear. You need to know I do what I want, too._

Owen was sweating before he came to Cristina. He now inhales and exhales faster. He sits up, takes out his tshirt and throws it away. Cristina takes the advantage of one second when Owen removes his hand from her arms, and tries to sit up but to no avail. Very quickly, he pushes her down again. Owen uncovers her body from the white gown. She is all naked, vulnerable and under him. He rests on top of her for a moment. His sweats fall over Cristina's body. The smell of Owen's sweat was somewhat pheromone-like; it mixes up with the floral scent Cristina used in her bath and becomes a strong, strange and harsh odor.

-Oh God. I have to take the shower again.-She exclaimed.

Owen looks at Cristina as she continuously complains him. Even in anger, he can't deny she is so beautiful. He sucks her neck, holds it for twenty seconds and leaves her a hickey.

-Ouw..

He continues to go down on Cristina. He sucks her left nipple. And out of a sudden he bites it. The bite is rather weak, but it stings Cristina straight to the spinal cord that she moans:

-Ouch! You hurt me!

_I hurt you? No, YOU hurted me._ Owen was thinking to himself. He wants to control her, he wants to dominate her. Despite she looks a little vulnerable, for a rare moment he enjoys it. So he continues to bite Cristina's other nipple. Owen slowly continues to go down and suck little by little piece of Cristina's fragrant skin, which is now mixed up with the smell of his sweats.

_If he sucks me down there, it will endanger the baby. This has got to stop._

_-OWEN. DON"T GO DOWN THERE. I MEAN IT! . She yelled._

He wants to insert his into hers more than ever. But now he hates her. He hates her that she terminated another baby of his. He hates her that she acts as if nothing happened. But he hates himself the most. He hates that he was out of control that night, he knew she was unsure about her period yet he let her seduce him. However wild it is going inside his head and his body now,Owen suddenly loosens his hands. He sits up and removes his heavy body from hers. He doesn't want another mistake caused by his inability to control his desire. Owen turns around, lies next to her and gasps.

-I'm sorry. You have to take a shower again. I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now.


	22. One more night

**_ONE MORE NIGHT_**

**_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._**  
**_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._**  
**_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score._**  
**_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._**

**_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._**  
**_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._**  
**_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._**  
**_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._**

Cristina is upset and sad at the same time. She thinks he is suffering from the PTSD. He is brutal, he may hurt her baby, but he probably needs her by his side recently. But Owen needs to control his feelings more; otherwise they have to visit Dr. Wyatt again to cure his post traumatic disorder.

Cristina remains cold and calm, she asks him while they are both lying half naked next to each other in the dark:

-What's wrong with you, Owen?

-Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. I am not the problem.

-Oh? You are! You hurt me. I am also recovering from the surgery you know? Honestly I don't mind you play with me, but recently I am weak and tired from the jet lags.

-What keeps you coming back?

-Owen! -Cristina turns her head around and stares at him. Owen lies still, he looks at the dark ceiling.-You know that I come back because of you.

-For what?

-Excuse me? Please don't. This is enough for a night. I know that you have been hurt, I know you are suffering from the PTSD, but this is enough.

-I'm not. My head is clear, my mind is solid. I am not suffering from anything you imagine, at all.-He raises his voice.

She turns around and hit his arm out of a sudden: Go away! I really can't stand your temper.

At the moment Cristina hit Owen, he was sitting up from the lying position, hence her arm accidentally swings at his chest.

-Ouch!-She hit the part that is recovering from the surgery.

It's painful. Owen can't help but lay down again. Cristina realizes she just hit him at the new layer of skin which is vulnerable, she turns around and gently wraps her arm around Owen's body.

-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Owen. I didn't mean to.

She can tell that even though he doesn't moan anymore, his eyes are still shut and he still feels pain.

-I'm sorry.-Cristina says while gently caressing him. They lay still for another while, and then she kisses his shoulder:

-Let me help you have the bath, if you don't mind. Let me see how your skin is really healing

-I can do it at home, Cristina. You don't know the part that still hurts so I will handle myself better.

-I am a doctor. Let me help you take the bath. Come in.

She wraps up her gown again then pulls Owen's hand and leads him to the bathtub. He soaks himself in the warm water and relaxes, feeling much better in the hot steam. Cristina gently puts soap all over his body and washes him.

-You are recovering well. Your face is doing great too. You are really strong, owen.

Cristina smiles naively. _She is happy_. Owen thinks. He suddenly reaches his arm to the string that wraps around her gown, he manages to throw the gown away from Cristina's body.

-Join me.

-No. You will _bite_ me again. You will hurt me again.

-I promise I won't. Come in, you need to help me scratch my back.

Cristina is reluctant at first, but she joins him in the bath tub. Owen holds Cristina inside him. He washes her hair and her back.

-So now who is serving whom, huh? -Owen asks

-I don't know. You pulled me in! Cristina laughs.

-You know, we never had any soapy sex. Isn't that odd?

-Yeah. I want to, but I can't really have sex with you. Most importantly, I can't have brutal sex any more, and so in conclusion: I don't want to.

-Alright dear.

Owen continues to wrap his long legs and arms around her body. They do not exchange any more words, they try to enjoy a happy moment of reunion after everything that has happened to the,. Cristina chases after her own thoughts and so does Owen. Then Cristina sneezes.

-Oh, we need to get out of the tub now or you will catch a cold.

Owen carries Cristina out, dries both of them and then go to bed with her. The desire is over, so they just hug each other and fall into sleep.


	23. The way it ends

**_2400 views in 2 nights, that's an honor for me, friends. I especially love how I just refresh the statistics and in one second there are seven viewers. Thanks for staying up late with me tonight. I love Crowen very much so their goodbye made me sober for a week. And I know I have to move on, I know I need to have a sense of closure of them, so that's the motivation behind the story. I hope it brings you a great night. Please continue to give me reviews even though I finish it up tonight, I may think about writing another AU:D_**

**_THE WAY IT ENDS_**

Cristina is woken up by Meredith's call.

-Hey, are you two alright? I just see Owen in the hospital, he looks sorrow.

-Wait, what..

Owen has left. He doesn't like romantic story in which the guy leaves and the girl looks for him desperately, so he doesn't escape at all. He comes back to the hospital. Today, he is totally recovered and can work as the chief of surgery again. And it feels great. _Especially when I have plans for my future._ Owen thinks.

Cristina walks to the bar and realizes Owen had ordered some fruit, cereal and milk for her. She smiles. He takes care of her health really well even though he is unaware she is pregnant. There is a letter next to the silver tray.

_Cristina,_

_You are the love of my life. And I know that you know that I love you so much, so much that it hurts when you deny me in any of your plan._

_I knew you have another baby, another blueberry that was growing inside your body. I understand you really wanted to leave for better. But dear, if you take a moment to realize that even you don't want this baby, you can leave it here for me. I will raise him or her into a brave man or an elegant lady. It's not just because it's our baby, it's also because I feel sorry that you terminate another life that has the possibility to grow up and become an extraordinary person._

_I think it's time we move on. Thank you for being there for me when I could not almost make it through. You go and you will be great, ok? I also know what's next for me. You gave me a liver. You gave me another chance to see how blessed I am to live, to love and to contribute. So, take care now,Cristina. I wish you the best._

Cristina sheds a tear. Her dearest Owen is truly an honorable man. But it's time she has to reveal the truth. It's time, before it's too late…

Cristina walks to the hospital. She watches Owen from a corner far away. He looks confident and wonderful in his blue scrub. She knows this feeling. Only doctors know this feeling, the feeling of greatness when being in their proud scrubs. The scar on his face is still very visible, but she loves him regardless. _She loves him regardless._

_-_Hey, what's up Owen. Did you have a good night? Cristina excitedly asks him.

Owen stays silent for a moment. His face turns pink. This woman gets him surprised all the time. _How come she acts like nothing happened even though I know for sure she read the letter. She really mastered the art of seducing man. No, .Me. _Owen thinks.

-I did. Thank you.

-Hey listen, I will come back to Zurich tomorrow morning. For real. For sure. So can I ask you one last favor?

-Depends. But I will try my best.

-Ok, just accompany me to the Ob/gyn department. I am no longer a doctor here so I can't ask much for extra service. But you can at least ask them for me.

_What is she playing with me_, Owen wonders. What do we have to do with the ob/gyndepartment.

-Will you?-Cristina asks Owen again.

-Sure.

-Ah, my feet hurt recently. Can we walk slower?

_How come she becomes so weak recently. Zurich hasn't treated her well._ He talks to himself.

-Are you alright?

-No. I think I need to buy some foot pad thingy before I fly tomorrow. My legs are swelling. Hey, look Owen, it's the hallway.

-So?

-It's the hallway that we saw each other and then we walked towards each other and then you saw Beth. And I have to help you relieve your fight or flight response.

-Yeah, that was awkward. Owen laughs.

Cristina looks at him. He is such a down to earth man. She's glad that he starts to enjoy their walk around the hospital.

-Hey Owen, can you walk me to OR 1 before we reach the Ob/Gyn?

-Alright, what's funny about the place anyway?

-Nothing, I realize I will miss Grey Sloan Memorial so much you know. And I wil miss our time in the OR together. I will also miss our very last goodbye when you were in the middle of a surgery and then I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you. I wish I told you how much I loved you.

Owen stays silent as they continue on their walk. He's gonna miss her too. He's gonna miss her so much.

-Cristina, I am leaving too. Teddy offered me to run an army hospital in Germany.

-Oh you are? Congrats. Is it located in the Coleman Army Airfield?

-How do you know?

-I know everything, Owen. I also know it's three hours away from Zurich. And I also know you accepted the offer.

-You..are wicked. IS it true it's three hours away from Zurich?

-Yes, it's true. Here we go. I never liked Dr. Geneva, my ob/gyn doctor. So will you please ask her to give me another copy of my latest image, because I lost it.

-What image is that?

-Just ask her. Cristina Yang latest visit. Ask for another copy of the image.

They are both standing at the counter when Dr. Geneva walks by. Owen asks her to look at Cristina's history and files because he wants to have a consult with his fellow doctors.

-Please get it out for me, Owen. Otherwise if something goes missing, they're gonna blame me.

Owen takes out from the binder a little ultrasound Image. In the corner is a few words:

Cristina Yang-7 and a half week.

There is a little round dot like a blueberry in the middle of the image.

Owen holds his breath. He pulls her to a corner of the hospital:

-Cristina…

-There's a heart beat too but there's no way they can record that. I need to invent a device to record baby's heart beat.

-I'm so sorry. You didn't terminate it?

-No, Owen. How ignorant you are. Don't you see I eat and sleep like hell? The baby is sucking my energy! If it were not for the elevated estrogen, I would have been very mad at you, like really really mad at you right now. i didnt tell you earlier because I have a history of ectopic pregnancy and an abortion. I didnt want to tell you until i am sure our baby is strong and healthy.

Owen holds her tight. She tries to get out but he holds her so tight that she has to stand till for five minutes.

-Owen, it's the blueberry. It's the blueberry that gave me the strength to overcome everything. It's the blueberry that wakes you up from your coma. I didn't have a father, Owen. So I think I would love that my baby to have a father. To raise into him a brave man.

-I am so sorry Cristina. I love you. And thank you for this. I was so wrong about you but I didn't talk with you through it because I promised Meredith that I let you go to Zurich. I promised that if I love you, I let you go.

-Owen. This place is the home to our love. But so many things have held me back here. I am glad I move on and I live in Zurich now. Please work in the army hospital, it's good for you and it's good for us too. It's three hours away and we can fly and it will only take one hour or less of flying.

-Cristina. Thank you. I will not leave you any more. Never ever again. He kisses her passionately.

-No sex, you know? No sex for the next eight months. Or you're gonna hurt our blueberry.

-Well, there's always an alternate way.-He picks her up and they sneak into the nearest on call room.

-Which alternate way?

-Ah…uh..oral..

-That's dirty!

-You damsel in distress! I know you like it. I was your husband. I am your husband!

-Whatever, but one exception: no air blowing into any hollow organ. I'm sure you know what I mean- Cristina tries to act serious.

-So, who is dirty minded now? You know what I love to do _with your body_! Hahaha. No, dear, no "air blowing into any hollow organ". -Owen tries his high pitch to imitate Cristina's voice-I won't do anything that may potentially cause fetus embolism to our _blueberry._

Cristina laughs enthusiastically. Owen hugs her tight and they both chuckle.


	24. Lady in Red, part 1

**LADY IN RED, PART 1**

-Dr. Hunt, we're glad you're back.-Dr. Webber initiated the meeting.-Hey Yang, so when will you fly again?

-Tomorrow morning, Dr. Webber.

-I would like to thank everyone for saving my life and helping me regulate the workflow when I was in hospital. Well, I am always in the hospital. I mean, when I was hospitalized.

-You don't need to hold a meeting for that, Hunt.-Callie grins at Owen. She has been a loyal and supportive friend of him since his first days at Seattle Grace.

-Well, yeah, I am, because…I would like to tender my resignation, effective tomorrow, if you will.

There is some sort of regret on Owen face because he has always been a responsible chief. It is very odd for a person like him to leave everyone in a sudden.

-Can you let us know the reason?-Arizona asks Owen

-Well, yeah..-Owen turns around and pulls Cristina, who is standing now, closer to his arm-Cristina and I-we are expecting a baby.

-Excuse me? Derek is surprised again about his two on and off fellows.

-A _blueberry_-Cristina directs her answer to Derek with her sarcastic voice again.-We are expecting a blueberry.- She can't help but amuse him as well as the rest of the board members. After all, they have been so close to each other that a board meeting is more like a friend reunion, and it has been always the same.

Arizona bursts in to laugh: -I know what you mean. A blueberry! Haha, Congrats Cristina!

Derek and Dr. Webber are confused by the term yet the rest of the board can't help but laugh and smile. Jackson blushes, he comments:

-Alright, guys. I know where that term comes from. Please don't make fun of my wife.

-No No Avery, we don't mean to. We actually love the term _blueberry_, it is trending now. So a second blueberry has been officially announced today!-Meredith explains to Jackson.

-So, yes. I would like to move in with Cristina, so I am very sad now to resign. And as far as you may concern, I would write a letter of recommendation for Dr. April Kepner to promote her as the new Chief of Trauma Surgery. As the board of the hospital, please consider my recommendation.-Owen continues.

…..

Owen and Cristina take an absent during lunch when the hospital slows down a little bit. He drives her to a nearby drug store to buy a few essential things.

-Can't believe I am not gonna drive my favorite truck anymore.-Owen expresses his disappointment.

-Yeah, you can only walk or ride a bicycle or take the plane…or we can ride motorbike together on Zurich streets, owen! That's gonna be fascinating. I can ride and you can sit behind my back and hug me, you know…

-I can't.

-Why? You are even incapable of sitting in the back seat of a motorbike?

-No, I am incapable of sitting in the back seat and just hugging my lover. If I sit in the back seat I will pull her hair altogether, and I will wrap my large arms around her little waist, and I will feel unbearable, and I will sneak my hands inside her shirt, and then I can't help but squeeze _that little thing_…Ah, and then she would not be able to ride at all, and so it will be unsafe.

-Your imagination is going wild, Owen-Cristina gives him a cold look.-Let's get in and buy me the foot pad thingy.

-You and April are becoming so feminine, Cristina. Can't tell you how satisfied I am to enjoy your feminine in the next eight months.

-…As if I were never a woman! I am very sure there will be no intercourse for us in the next eight months.

-Oh please don't punish me! I will do whatever it takes… Owen pretends to act like a baby boy.

The couple has never been happier in their life. The best thing that is happening now is they are totally on the same page. It may sounds normal to other couples, but to Cristina and Owen, their opposite characteristics have lead them through so many obstacles.

Owen wraps his arm around Cristina's delicate shoulder. He leans over to smell the spring in her air. He whispers to her ears slowly as they walk into the hospital.

-I love you…I love you….I love you…

-So is that how you insist me to have sex with you?

-Yes. But I also say I love you because _I love you, Cristina Yang._

Owen immediately goes back to his work as two emergency cases came out of nowhere. Cristina calls Meredith, but her friend is busy. She walks around and try to find her close fellows to have a few chitchat before she finally has a true departure to Zurich tomorrow morning. This is the first time that Cristina is absolutely free to wander around the hospital that has been her home for ten years. She normally does not attach herself to people, let alone places and objects. But today, as a mature person who believes she has everything she ever wanted in her life, Cristina looks around the hospital with a sense of accomplishment. She has contributed, she has lost and she has gained many valuable things from this place that she once took it for granted.

At six p.m, Meredith calls Cristina.

-Hey, you wanna go with me to a place?-Meredith asks Cristina

-Ok, Mer. I would love to spend some time with you, tonight.

-Sure, but I am going to a mall. Are you ok with that?

-Why? Hell yes. I don't fear the latest explosion, Mer. It's not like the mall is going to explode the second time.

Meredith and Cristina walks to a few store to pick up a suit for Derek. Meredith also ordered online a beautiful gown in silver.

-What's the event. Mer? Are you two dating again? I bet it's been a while since you two have some sort of romantic dinner together.

-I will tell you later. Cristina, will you pick a dress too? I would love to buy it for you as a gift. A gift of friendship.

-Oh that's sweet Mer. Are you sure? Because I just love Salvatore Ferregamo gown.

-High class choice. But go ahead. I can afford that.-Meredith laughs out loud.

It doesn't take Cristina that long to pick a suitable gown for her. She knows her taste really well, red or crimpson, glitterings and crystals attached preferred, in satin or silk preferred. Only Salvatore Ferregamo brand meets all her complicated requirements. Cristina looks stunning in the gown.

-Mer, You should get one, too. I am gonna buy it for you.

-No, It's not my favorite I designer. By the way I would love you to send me Swiss chocolate, as frequently as possible, because I and Zola enjoy them very much.

-Not big deal. I will set up to have them sent to you every month!

-So, do you two plan to live in Zurich. You will need to find a house.

-Owen has an offer to work in Germany, but he will fly back and forth to Zurich to be with me..

-As a?

-As a lover.

-I thought you said you want your baby to have a father.

-I do. We're just too busy to get married you know. Right after tomorrow I will have to work my ass off to catch up with the work that I suppose to finish during the last month, and Owen also needs to take over his new job too. Which is kinda overloaded for both of us, but it will be very interesting.

-Yeah, I just hope you guys can let the kid have his official parents.

-Me too, I just can't figure out when. Maybe when we have a vacation we will get married.

-You know you won't have time for that. Look, I and Derek got married by a Post It and I was just an intern back then and we live together..

-Why are you so negative, Mer? I will marry him, ok? I can just buy a random ring at a local jewelry store on Zurich street and give it to him and call him _husband_.

-I know, I know. Let's go home. I hope you like the dress. Meredith grins at Cristina.

It is a joyful drive back to the hospital. Meredith and Cristina don't exchange much words, they are both enjoying the song on the radio while Seattle starts to rain again. Right after they enter the entrance, Meredith pulls Cristina towards where Callie is standing.

-Look Callie! Cristina's just got a fabulous dress!

-Show me show me.-Callie is excited.

Without waiting for Cristina to answer, the two pulls her to the nearest on call room and demand her to wear the dress.

-You will want to show this to Arizona. She will love the dress. I am persuading her to buy new gowns but she just becomes so lazy recently.-Callie suggests.

-No, I don't want to. It's awkward to wear a gown around the hospital where people are dying and crying.-Cristina gives Callie a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look.

-Please, please, go with me, just five minutes.-Not letting Cristina refuse, Callie pulls her hard out of the room and they are both running.

-Wait, wait for me!-Meredith exclaims.

Cristina and Callie runs through the hallway until they are stopped by a crowd. A very large crowd. There are balloons, flowers and drinks that occupy the whole hallway.

-What are we celebrating?

-Oh yes, I forgot to tell you today organized a thirty years anniversary event for the hospital! You have been flying back and forth..

-But we have changed the name of the hospital.-Cristina concerns about the things that's happening in front of her eyes.

-I know. That's why Dr. Webber makes it small scale and only the staff are participating. No outside guests or potential investors.

-Well that's great. At least I can have some fun here while waiting for Owen to finish his last shift.

People gather in groups to talk, drink and have small conversations. Some of them wear scrub, others wear formal clothing and some even wear fancy clothing.

-Where's Arizona.?

-I text her to come here. Shes gonna be here soon.

Cristina and Callie participate in some small fair games that are set up in little booths scattered on the hallway. Callie is a really wheel spinner for she wins the stuffed bears twice. Meredith eventually catches up with her fellow doctors.

Small groups now gather into a big crowd around the stage as an speaker begins to announce an important game coming up:

-So, thank you every one for joining us tonight. We have a very big prize today which is a Cartier ring for the lady who wins the game and a Omega Seamaster watch for the gentleman who wins the big game. Is every one ready?

Yes! The crowd all shouts out loud.

-Awesome. So lady first, I would need five ladies to join us for the game! Remember, the prize is a diamond ring from Cartier!


	25. Lady in Red, part 2

**LADY IN RED, PART 2**

-I've got to win, I've got to win. Mer! Join me, you or me must win!-Cristina becomes so excited.

Many women hands rise up from the crowd. Cristina doesn't even bother wait to be called, she runs very fast while pulling Meredith along with her to the stage."Me and her"!

The speaker gives Cristina a very reluctant look while accepting them as two of the five players.

Among the other three, Cristina sees Jo. She loves Jo as one of her roommates, but Cristina is so keen on winning a ring she puts on a poker face even to Jo. She has won everything she wanted in her life. No matter how complicated the rule is, she knows she's going to nail it.

-Are we ladies ready? Ok. Here is the rule: You will be blindfolded before we start the game. There will be five hot doctors in the hospitals that come here and become your dance partners. When the music is played, you will dance with one of them and through your physical interaction and not verbal interaction, you need to identify who your partner is. Once the music stops, you need to shout out the name of the doctor immediately.

-I am so ready for this. Mer, good luck! Cristina can't hide her excitement.

The crowd starts to cheer up to support the five competitors. Amongst the people, Cristina can hear Callie and April shouting out her name and Meredith. Jo is supported by her interns. This must be an amazing game, a Cartier ring is such a huge prize. Cristina feels confident because she has always been a good dancer.

Never does Cristina knows that once she is blindfolded by a black satin stripe, the other four competitors quietly leave the game. Cristina stands there alone in front of the whole medical staff, yet she smiles so genuinely happily that she looks glowing. Meredith feels contented for her twisted sister.

Owen quietly comes out from the back stage. He looks more handsome and complete than ever in his well cut black suit. The music starts to play a slow melody:

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

It is indeed a nice and meaningful song-Cristina thinks. The mysterious man holds her left hand and he touches her right waist. Since Cristina is blindfolded, she will be the one who initiate the move and the doctor supposes to follow and match up with her.

Cristina likes this song. She tries to smile while swaying in a circular path. She feels glad she wears a beautiful dress to show Arizona so now she knows she looks amazing and everyone will be amazed at how good she dances. But wait, her main goal is to determine who the dancer is.

The emotional melody suddenly is changed to a tango tune. Cristina let the man use both his hands to wrap around her waist while making her most complex move. _Wait. This feels very familiar the way this guy holds me…he must be one in our group. Derek, or Alex? And how are the other groups dancing?_

The time has come. Cristina knows that this part when the violin plays faster, she pulls her head closer to the man face. She smells his breath. Cristina starts to smile. She thinks she knows who this man is and she just need one more move to confirm it's _the man _she's dancing with.

Once it gets to the hardest part of the dance, Cristina wraps her right hand around the man's back neck while shaking her body and getting into a lower position. It must be Owen. He has a firm neck with incredibly smooth skin. And the way his head holds high, she can feel his spinal cord. Cristina smiles. She knows she will win. Now she just needs to enjoy the rest of the dance with her beloved.

The music has eventually stopped.

-It's Dr. Hunt.

Cristina hears no other name being shouted out. Something is not normal. She pulls her stripe down, and sees Owen.

-Wait…

-Before you are upset, Cristina. It's not Owen idea. It's our idea to hold an event for you.-Derek walks up to both of them.-You win, Cristina. You guess him right.

The crowd starts to applaud as Derek give Owen the box that contains the Cartier ring. Cristina knows what's happening now. Derek is the best man. And Owen, in his suit right now, is _the groom._

-I'm glad you know it was me. Please don't feel awkward. I feel akward, too. But Meredith and Derek say there's no other chance to throw a goodbye party, a baby celebration, and a _wedding _for us.

Cristina doesn't really like surprise party, but her dear friend Meredith has thrown her one in the Harper Avery Nomination. She just cheerfully accepts the party being held for her and Owen, because she knows they love her and Owen presence in the hospital.

-Thanks every one. It's touching…for me..

-You win, Cristina. This is your Cartier diamond ring. Will you marry me, again?-Owen says softly.

-What are you thinking. I win this game. I've got to wear this ring. Yes, I do. Owen. Thank you for everything.

The crowd applauds again as Owen puts the ring in her finger and gives her a kiss.


	26. Tame

_*Dirty Dirty here. Read at your own risk*_

**TAME**

It has been a long day with so many events. While soaking herself in the warm water with some lavender oil, Cristina has a flashback of things that just happened in the last eighteen hours: Owen left. Owen came back to her life. Golden time with Meredith. Wedding. Sadness. Excitement. Joy. The most wonderful thing of all is she is married. Again. With the love of her life. She has laughed and cried to her heart's content when they, the surgeons, had the chance to gather and enjoy one another's accompany. The truth is, however close they are, it is difficult to meet all at once and have some quality time to be altogether.

Owen is standing and longing through the glass as Cristina walks out of the bathroom. He looks tall, stable, and solid. He is the man she always leans on when she feels weak. Cristina smiles to herself. Owen doesn't like to wear sleeping gown. He feels comfortable in T-shirts and PJ pants as his sleepwear.

Cristina comes to him from behind at wrap her arms around him.

-Ah. There you are. Feel good? The lavender oil helped you relax! Owen turns around to kiss on her cheek.

-Indeed. Such a great day, but my feet really sore. Let's sleep and regain some energy for our tomorrow's flight.

Owen sits down on the chair that faces the window.

-The view is amazing, Cristina. I will miss Seattle so much. Sit on my lap. I want to sit here for a little bit more.

He pulls her hand and places her on his lab. Owen wraps his arms around Cristina's belly and starts to kiss on her neck. She laughs:-

-Oh, Owen. Are you seducing me again? I don't have any energy remaining to cuddle with you.

-I am just hugging you right now. Let me enjoy it. Honey, can you grab me the glass of vodka?

Cristina leans forward to fetch Owen his vodka.

-You want some? Owen asks.

-I am carrying your baby. Do you want me to want some?

-Just have a dash, Cristina. To celebrate our wedding. Just this time.

Cristina tastes the vodka by the tip of her tongue. The fravor of the strong liquor warms her body up.

-I am sorry that I left you this morning. I was so hurt.

-I know. The baby has changed all my perspective, Owen. I'm happy to realize I can be a great surgeon, director, mother and wife at the same time.

-Yes, it may sound overwhelming. But you have my back.

He whispers in her ears those sweet words then breaths to her ears and licks her earlobe.

-No..noo..Owen. Let me go. I'm so sleepy.

Cristina tries to stand up and get out of Owen's lap. But he holds her tight and doesn't let her go. They are happily cuddling.

-On that day you left for Zurich, you forgot your little earring in my trailer..and so I had a feeling that we have an _unfisnished business.._and I wanted to call you and tell you so…

That's a fate. Cristina thinks. It's a fate that she dreamed about her earring and he thought about it too, and they managed somehow to be together again. And this time, they are truly bonded to each other, mentally and physically. But Cristina keeps the thought as a secret. She just smiles and plays with his curls.

-Really..

-Are your feet still hurt? Let me massage them for you?

-No, they are better now. Hey, I realize you have tricked me into sex all day. It is me who supposes to be horny now, not you, because I am pregnant, you know. It's kinda weird for you…

-So, are you horny now?

-Well…

-It's good for the baby, Cristina. Don't be afraid.

Without waiting for her reaction, Owen carries her to the mattress. The vodka inside him has flared up the desire again: the desire to be with her, the desire to be inside her, the desire to be melted into her.

-Oh, you smell like a field of flowers…

Owen showers her with a rain of kisses on her forehead, her cheeks and her neck again. The hickey he left on her last night still has a slight pink color. _He owns her body._ He starts to exhale to the back of her ear and she shivers. Owen grabs Cristina's thin fingers and holds it up to his mouth. He starts to lick the tip of the fingers, one by one, and slowly inserts her fingers into his mouth and sucks

-Wait, this…is..weird..

Indeed, it makes Cristina tremble even more. She starts to breathe faster as he sucks her finger more enthusiastically. Owen's hand runs down to her lower body. He strokes her abdomen gently. He can see her little pink nipples harden.

-Can I…can I see the blueberry, Cristina?

No response from her. Owen gets out of the bed. He kneels down at the edge of the mattress and pulls her laying body closer to his face. He flips up the satin gown Cristina is wearing and expands her legs. He knows he can't breathe into that tiny whole but he gently uses his middle finger to touch the entrance of the hole. It is damp, and fragrant. Owen uses his two index fingers to separate the outer lips of Cristina's vagina. He looks carefully inside.

-It's..It's beautiful.

-Owen, you really can't see anything.

-I mean it. It's beautiful. Can I kiss the blueberry?

Owen gently kisses on the lips of the vagina. Cristina moans. He uses the tip of his tongue to stroke around the inner wall and let more juice from her coming out. He doesn't sip it, but he let it all be absorbed to his tongue.

-It's thickening.-Owen comments.

-What?

-Your endometrial lining. My tongue can hardly get in to explore the rough wall.

Cristina knows Owen is playing dirty with her. He is seducing her verbally. She knows it's just a matter of time that she has to admit to him that yes, she is horny like hell and she can't abandon sex to him anymore. She's going to lose this battle.

-Well of course, because the zygote is growing on the endometrium and my estrogen is elevated so the lining must…Cristina tries to talk logic, but she can't even finish the sentence, because he shuts her up with another touch from his damp tongue inside her tiny wall.

-Is it because of the blastocyst, or because you are horny and your vagina is contracting crazily and it needs _something_ to stabilize?-Owen asks Cristina.

-Owen…I…

Owen knows he is going to win this battle. Cristina is highly evidence given is more juice is coming out from Cristina's than ever. He smirks secretly. Then out of a sudden, he withdraws his face from between her legs and fakes a yawn:

-You're right. It's past twelve now. Maybe I should sleep. It's been a long day..

Owen stands up and tends to walk to the bathroom.

-Owen!-Cristina exclaims with all of her discontentment

-What?

-Where the hell are you going?

-I am going to the bathroom! To brush my teeth!

-But…

Owen turns around and smiles victorily:

-Did you wanna say something?

-Come back to bed…

- I will.

-I mean NOW.

-Why? It just takes five minutes.

-No, you can't go. _I'm horny. _Come back!

He crawls back to the cozy mattress and lays next to her.

-What did you say? I couldn't hear.

-Owen. _I'm horny._ Does it satisfy you now?

-That's all? I know you're horny. But you said we're not having sex in the next eight months so I am doing what you want.

-No, please. Don't abandon me.

-I don't. _You abandoned_ me.

Cristina looks at Owen with her puppy eyes:

-Owen, dear, please continue, now.

-Say something then.

-I want yours in mine, Owen.

-Louder.

-I want your penis inside my vagina. I want to be fucked. By Owen.

Owen smirks. He has learnt that a little control and patience from him will make Cristina crawls and begs for him. He has learnt the art to dominate her without even having to dominate her.

_***So, do you guys still find the fire burning? I had a hard time writing ch. 23, 24, 25. It's hard to change the outcome while staying true to the characters you know. If a couple is happy, then there is only love and sex to write about. I need to brainstorm, I need the fire. GIVE ME THE FIRE, READERS!**_


	27. La vie en rose

**_*Guys, the number of views has gone down from 1800 the night before to 1500 last night. Are you still reading it? It feels great to know that my story is widely welcome. You make me want to write, so support me, show me some hints that you're here to read my story! :D_**

**_LA VIE EN ROSE_**

The alarm goes off and so Cristina wakes up. She had a safe and sound sleep, but well, she didn't have a _satisfying_ sleep. Because…

Owen is standing in with his bare chest, having a coffee while looking at the window. It's a great morning. He turns around and sees Cristina in the bed:

-Good morning, dear. I have a multigrain bar ready for you. Let's have some soapy sex before we depart?

-Forget it! -Cristina is angry at him. She walks into the bathroom after giving him a cold look.

Owen chuckles. He didn't give her what she wanted last night. However wet she was, he decided that he would still go brush his teeth anyway. Cristina needed to learn that she would not always change her decision because of her mood, but she needed to know that she should sometimes respect her husband's wish as well.

Cristina pouting looks so cute, Owen thinks. She looks cute in whatever mood she is: sweet, angry, stubborn, sad, or happy. It was very hard last night for Owen, too, to control his desire, but he mastered it somehow. He knew that he needed to abstain from sex a little while before their sex can turn into an earth-shattering-sex. He loves to have sex with her, but not just sex. They need to communicate through sex as well, that's what was lacking during the last years when they divorced. There were many lessons Owen learnt throughout their on and off relationship, and he intends to fix their problems one by one, because this time, he will not let her leave again. They are having a baby.

Cristina puts on her poker face the entire time from the suite to the airport to the flight to Paris. Owen won her, but how dare he teased her. She thinks she is more determined than ever that she is the woman in the relationship, she carries his baby, and she will not let him dominate again. She has been so strong and so sure about the things that happen to her, and now Owen is making _her_ things out of order.

-Delay, again? I can't stand this airport anymore. I am 9/10 done with this stupid trip and only 2 more hours that I'll be done forever and now it's delayed. I wanna curse, I wanna curse.

Cristina and Owen has been stuck inside Charles De Gaulle because the flight from Paris to Zurich has been delayed.

-Relax, Cristina. Your anger is harmful for the baby. We can go around the airport and have some fun, you know.

-I don't wanna have fun with you anymore. If not for the baby I would have given you back the ring, like I did last time. And I swear when everything is settled I will fire my secretary. She always books me the transit in Paris. I hate Paris.

Owen becomes serious with her:

-You may want to take those words back. It hurts. We will not get marry and then separate because that's what you want, _again._

Cristina stays silent. She knows sometimes she gets so mad that she doesn't care of hurting other people by her words. But she has been through a lot of things with Owen, and she shouldn't let their old problems affect them now, even though it will be difficult given her characteristics.

Owen knows Cristina is tired, but he has plans for everything. How he is so proud of himself that recently he has everything planned out perfectly, the sex, the wedding, and now, the best is yet to come. He learns that there's another way to love Cristina without letting her destroy their love. He learns that he needs to take the initiatives more to guide their love through the new journey, otherwise given her characteristics they will get lost in the middle of the journey.

But now, his _wife _is tired because of the flight and because she has been pouting the whole day. Owen wraps his arms around her, gives her a kiss on her head, and comforts her:

-Do you want to take the train, Cristina? It's only four hours.

-No, It will be the same as waiting here for two hours and then flight for another two hours. I don't want to sit in the train, I'm tired.

-Alright then. How about I take you out of the airport and we have some quick sightseeing? It's Paris, you know. I've never been to Paris.

-And then we'll be late for the flight.

-The worst scenario, we are late for our flight. But it's Saturday. At least you can delay another day. You know. But I know you don't want to. So how about just get out of here for some dinner?

-Makes sense.

Owen smiles and kisses her cheeks. He knows that only logics can persuade Cristina.

They take a cab to a nice restaurant near the Effeil Tower. The line is as long as it is out of Cristina's sight so she starts to feel anxious that they may be late for the next flight.

-I don't want to eat here, Owen. We will be late.

-Ok. I think I know another place. But never mind, It's…

-What about it?

-It's expensive. I don't think I can afford it.

-You _can't _afford it? Well then, I'll pay.

Owen chuckles: Then let's go Cristina. I'm hungry too.

It's six p.m in Paris and the lights are lit up gradually along Paris streets. Everywhere is crowded of restaurants, coffee shop, travellers and lovers. _La ville-lumiere, indeed._ Owen walks slowly alongside with Cristina as he enjoys the views of the luxurious city.

Cristina and Owen arrive at the base of the Eiffel Tower. There is still an endless line waiting for the elevators to visit the Eiffel.

-Don't tell me we're gonna have dinner here, Owen?-Cristina questions him

He kisses her lips. Owen has enjoyed the atmosphere here so much, he is melt down by the romance of the city.

-Oh dear, yes we are. I thought you said you're gonna pay for the dinner?

-Well, yes, but I didn't know that..

-Then let's go! Don't worry we won't have to wait in line.

He takes her to a booth on the ground, displays some paper out from his pocket to the people. They let Cristina and Owen get in a private elevator to 400 feet high of the Eiffel Tower.

Cristina gazes at him the whole time. He chuckles:

-Come on, please enjoy the view! I've never been to the Eiffel. It's splendid. Look outside!

He points her to the Champ de Mars, the greenspace in front of the Tower. The place is lit up gorgeously like the view that Cristina loves to see every time the plane lowers its altitude and prepares to land. She smiles:

-Yes, the view is breath-taking.

Owen and _his wife _walk into the _La Jules Verne_ restaurant. The restaurant is beautifully decorated with crystal chandeliers. Despite another endless line waiting outside the entrance, there is a little table, right next to the glass window looking out at Champ De Mars, ready for them. Cristina has continuous surprises at how everything is so ready for her that she looks at him with suspicious eyes:

-You _planned _this.

-Come on, how can I know that the flight is going to be delay? Have a seat.

He pulls the chair for her. Even when Cristina sits down, she still stares at him, waiting for a reasonable answer.

-You somehow managed to cancel our flight from Paris to Zurich, didn't you? You _planned everything._

Owen looks at her lovingly. He has enjoyed this trip with Cristina so much.

-Well, I kind of. But you are hungry, aren't you? Let's eat something!

-…And you made me pay for this. Perfect plan.

-Do you know that you look so cute when you're angry that I just want to hug you and kiss you now?-He doesn't care what she is complaining at all- I wish you were in gown and I was in suit, But this is interesting, too.-He smirks.

The waiter brings out two sets of silverware. The view is truly amazing. Cristina no longer feels annoyed by being constantly surprised. She is a steady surgeon. But she loves how she is behind all the plans right now.

Another waiter from out of nowhere brings Cristina a bouquet of red flowers along a little card with precise golden lining:

_To our honeymoon, Cristina. I love you with all my heart._

_From your husband: Owen Hunt_

Cristina will never cry for being in such a romantic situation. It was because she rarely had any romantic situations in her life. Owen was her first, and now, her second husband. And she only found joy inside the ORs. Never does she expect there's so many interesting that can happen to a woman's journey and never does she know Owen is this sweet and romantic.

-Thank you, Owen. Still I hate you, you made me pay for this.

-Sorry that I tricked you into this, dear. But yes, _you still have to pay for this._ Cheers!

They toast their champagne.

_"Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose  
When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose."_

_**I have enjoyed picking the suitable song for every chapter, guys. Do you love the titles and the lyrics that come along? Please check out the songs after you read the chapters. And let me know what you think about my writing so far. Is the fire still burning in you?**_


	28. The night I fell in love with Paris

**The night I fell in love with Paris**

Cristina and Owen walk along the Champ de Mars after their joyful dinner. The green grass is filled with groups of people.

-Look behind us, Cristina. The Eiffel is so splendid.

They turn around to look at the Eiffel Tower where they just had the luxurious dinner.

-Did you love the food?-Owen kissed her hair.

-Well, kinda..

-Kinda. Is it because you have to pay?

-Not really. I just think it does not deserve the price. I think the food is not at its best quality. At a point, I wanted to vomit..

Owen stops for a second to think, then he laughs:

-Well, it's not the food, Cristina. You're eight week pregnant, the baby makes you queasy.

-_morning sickness _at this moment? Argh. Blueberry, you're disturbing mama.-Cristina complains at her growing belly.

-Yeah, _blueberry,_or probably _raspberry _ now. Haha, I still prefer blueberry. Anyway, do you feel much better now?

-Not really, my tummy is still upset.

-Let's find a grocery store and buy you some ginger then. Ginger tea is good for you.

-Sounds great Owen. I need to change my clothes, too. It's kinda tight..

They find an American market along the walk so they stop by. While he is buying some ginger and making some hot tea, Cristina goes to change her outfit. Then she walks out, blushing, and handling Owen a bra:

-Pay for this, too.

He whispers to her ears:

-You don't have enough clothes?

-No, it's because…my breasts are growing. I haven't bought any maternity clothing so…I have a little difficulty breathing in my current bra.

"_I have a little difficulty breathing in my current_ bra ". Owen never imagines one day he witnesses Cristina in this situation. He pays for the items and chuckles. He expected Cristina to wear some sort of elegant dress since it's their honeymoon and he's wearing some high quality outfit, too. Instead, she wears her top scrub and comfy pants.

-Don't laugh at my ridiculous look. I only brought scrubs and working clothing because I never expected a trip to Paris. Plus, the scrub is loose so it doesn't strain my belly.

-Sure, sure. You look nice!

At two counters next to where Cristina and Owen are paying for the items, a customer suddenly falls down, gasps, and starts to lose consciousness. People start to gather around him.

-Oh no Cristina, it's _sudden cardiac arrest._

The two doctors in honeymoon run fast to the patient, and Cristina quickly performs CPR on him.

-Let me do it, Cristina. Call 911!

Obviously he means _call the doctor_ and so while Owen is resuscitating the patient, Cristina tells people that stand around her to call an emergency team. "Appeler le me'dicin"

Owen continues to perform chest compressions while randomly gives the patient rescue breaths. Paris must have been very busy on all of its main streets that it takes longer than normal for an emergency team to arrive. Realizing that Owen is a little bit tired, Cristina continues:

-Let me! Let me..

She takes turn to resuscitate the patient and they keep doing so for at least 15 minutes when an ambulance finally arrives

-Cristina, ask them if they have the defibrillator.

Cristina is very fluent in French so she can quickly explain the situation to the emergency team. The patient is transferred to a cart and quickly brought to the hospital.

"Merci pour le sauvier"

-Pas de proble`me.

"vous n'êtes pas français. Etes-vous médecins?"

-Oui, je suis le Dr Yang et c'est mon mari, le Dr Hunt –Cristina smiles.

They get out of the market, eventually.

-What did you say, I heard my name in it? Owen asks Cristina.

-I say you are Dr. Hunt, the guy who destroys my life and all my plans. Owen, you need to know some French if you live in Europe.

-Well, I will be working in Germany and I know some German, so it's not too bad. But you're right, I need to learn some French. Because we're gonna travel around Europe and it will not be nice if my _wife_ does all the talking with the natives.

Cristina stops walking. She turns around and look deeply inside Owen's eyes.

-Owen…

They stay silence for a moment.

-Cristina, I know what you want to say. I feel the same.

-What is it?

-That you miss the surgeries. You miss saving people's life.

She reaches for his scar on the left cheek and gives him a kiss:

-You are _indeed_ my husband. You know me well. I love everything you planned for me. I love that I get married to you. I love that another soul is growing within me. But I need to get back to surgeries, Owen. The day you were injured was the day I had my last surgeries. I need to get back to the OR to feel me again. I need to feel _me _again. I need surgeries to get back on my feet, to feel balance.

Suddenly she sheds a tear. Poor Cristina, her hormone has made her more vulnerable. Owen swipes her tear, he hugs her tight until she stops sobering.

-Shh..Don't cry baby. No more unexpected things will happen to you again. You'll have a steady life. Just wait till Monday and you can start operating again. Isn't that great?

-Yes, it is.. She rests her head against his chest. But please don't get me wrong, I have a great time here.

-I know. You're just tired.

-_I need, a drink, a man, or a massage_.-Cristina repeats what she once said to Owen long time ago.

-Or a drunken massage by a man? Owen smirks.

-Yeah, but you can't do that to me in the airport. We need to find a hotel.

-It's hard to book a hotel here if you didn't reserve. Maybe, we have to go back to the airport.

-Really? She looks disappointed.

-_Or maybe,_ we can spend our night on a cruise, on _River Seine.._


	29. Sur la Seine

_**SUR LA SEINE (On the River Seine)**_

_***inspired by the movie 300-here you go: slow motion sex!**_

It is almost ten when the cruise comes and picks up Cristina and Owen. The servers are a little surprise to see how casual their customers are. After all, this is Paris. The kingdom of lights. The kingdom of fashion.

But Cristina doesn't really care about it and neither does Owen. She knows her husband is handsome, he is _solidly_ handsome with his powerful muscles. His face has a large scar and if some one knows him well enough knows he has uneven skin on his abdomen, too. But he's the chief of surgery of a reputable hospital who sacrificed his personal matters to save people's life, Cristina knows her values, too. That her beauty lies in her brain. Her charm lies in her sarcasm. Her elegancy lies in her way of holding a scalpel while singing _Like a virgin_.

-Do you like what I planned out for us, Cristina?-Owen kisses Cristina on the cheek.

-Yes. I can't believe you rent the whole cruise for a night on the Seine.

-Well, this is more like a ship, I admit. But I love its privacy. So will you complain any more the fact that you paid for our dinner in Eiffel? This is ten times more than what you paid.

-No, I know my darling loves me-She chuckles and reaches for a sweet kiss from his soft lips.

The bedroom inside the ship is made of high quality wood and glass. It gives the couple a very unique feeling to be slowly floating on the most romantic river of France. The river banks shine bright with thousands of colorful lights. Cristina can see little people walking and kissing and having fun. Paris is indeed a city of love.

-Do you want to take a shower together?-Owen asks her

-No. My feet hurt, I would like to rest a little bit.

-Alright, I'll take the shower first then I'll give you a _drunken massage_ later.

Cristina lies on the huge mattress that is surrounded by the giant glass windows. She feels much better now because she walked a lot when they were at the Eiffel attraction. The smell of light cherry blossoms relaxes her tense and the voice of Louis Armstrong singing _Summertime_ almost brings her to sleep.

-Your turn Cristina. I prepared the hot bathtub for you.

-I was about to take the shower only. But thanks anyway.-She looks at him longingly. Again, Owen wears his simple t shirt and PJ pants. Even though he is completely covered in clothing, his firm and broad body always turns her on.

Owen grabs a small glass of single malt scotch and gets outside to inhale some fresh French air. The patio is decorated perfectly. The wind breezes through his face and the water reflects the light from the banks, making it all a dreamy scene. Owen closes his eyes and enjoys a moment for himself, a moment of appreciation of what life has brought him.

The taste of the strong liquor warms Owen up a little bit. He goes inside to have some more drink when he witnesses Cristina just drying herself up in the bedroom. She is blowing her hair, so the noise of the hair dryer overwhelms that noise of Owen opening the patio door. Cristina doesn't know Owen is leaning on the door, looking at her delicate back. Her hair is gorgeous as usual: black, shiny and voluminous. _I can smell her hair all day_-Owen thinks.

_Cristina must have forgotten to bring a gown to her bathroom again_. Owen tries to stand still. He admiringly observes her drying up her naked body with the white, thick and textured towel. The yellow lights of the bedroom makes Cristina's face glowing. And there is _I wanna dance with somebody_ playing by Bootstrap right now, which completes the beautiful view that is taking Owen's breath away. He has been beside her. He has been on top or below her. He has been in and out of her. He knows every muscle of her body. He knows her completely. But tonight, she really looks like a goddess to him. She looks simply glowing and beautiful that makes him even shy. She makes him feel like _the first time_. The first time he met Cristina. Those first days that she made him _unfocused_ every time talking to her.

Cristina turns around and raises her eyebrows:

-Oh, Owen? I didn't know you're standing at the door. Come in!

-Cristina…

-What is it?

-Can you…can you turn around and stand straight?

Had it not been the yellow lights, Cristina would have been able to see Owen's face turn red. He is shy. He is blushing. He feels embarrassed as if it's the first time he sees Cristina naked.

Cristina feels a little embarrassed too. She has been through many intercourses with Owen, but rarely does he behave this strange. She stands up still, anyway. Cristina is authentic Asian. She has a healthy, light tan skin tone. Her frame is small and delicate, and now her body is a little bit heavier, her legs are enlarged a little. She looks nourished. She looks glowing.

-Something wrong with my body?-Cristina innocently asks.

-_You…your breasts are swelling_-Owen stutters-_Your breast gets bigger…and…and your nipples are hard..and your areolars are darker…_

_I look like a fool._ Owen talks to himself. But he doesn't know how to behave the right way, because he was stricken by her beautiful form of a pregnant woman.

-So?-Cristina still doesn't have a clue what's going on.

-_And your belly is growing…_

_-_What do you expect? I am pregnant!

-_I mean, you look gorgous. I mean, you were always gorgous. But I never know you are so beautiful now..even more…with your belly larger..and with a baby inside…._

Cristina figures out what Owen is trying to say now. She becomes embarrassed too that someone is detecting every inch of her body. Owen's foolish confession makes her almost laugh, but she understands he is in fact very emotional now so she hides her laughter.

-Owen..I need to get into my clothes now. Are you done staring?

Owen does not hear a word from Cristina. He continues to ask foolishly

-Can I…Can I touch you…?

Cristina really doesn't know what to say. It is easier to react every time they are about to have steamy or raw sex. But there was one time right after the choking event when he asked her if he could touch her, and even today, makes her speechless.

-I guess yes…

Owen closes the door behind him, turn down the light to a darker yellow shade and comes closes to Cristina. He gently uses the tip of his fingers to touch her nipple. His face looks like a boy touching his long-time-wanted toy for the first time.

The touch makes Cristina feel ticklish. She suddenly expresses a little laughter from deep of her throat.

-Come on, let's get to bed if you want to hug me.

Cristina planned a revenge on Owen while she was in the bathtub. She needed to dominate him. But she doesn't expect Owen to behave this strange. She doesn't want to make him miserable anymore like how he treated her last night. After all of her history related to pregnancy, she didn't want to have sex because she wanted to be sure 100% that nothing can harm her baby.

-You know, I didn't want to abandon you from sex. I am just afraid if something happens to our baby, even though I know it's safe. That's why I'm so worried that even when you do oral sex, you may blow air into my vagina and harm the baby.-Cristina explains to Owen.

-I know. Gosh, you are really beautiful. You make me admire Asian women when they are pregnant. It's lovely to see a delicate frame carrying something that is growing, you know. Like I can see your belly is larger now. You may complain that you cannot fit in skinny hot dress anymore. But you look so naturally gorgeous.

Cristina turns her face around and moves closer to Owen face. She loves to smell his breathe.

-You're nice, Owen. Thanks.

-Can I try your nipple?

-Well, since when you become so polite with my body? I wish you will treat me like that every day. I wish you don't play with me and leave me turned on like yesterday.

Owen detects a sarcasm in Cristina's voice again. She is lecturing him. He is prepared for her revenge already, for he knows she's not gonna let that go easily But it seems like she's not punishing him tonight. So he just goes ahead and enjoy her nipple.

-Please, don't suck too hard. It's getting sensitive.

Out of a sudden, Owen bites her nipple again

-Owen! Did you hear me?

He grins. He gives her a deep, passionate kiss while tugging his hand into her voluminous hair. Owen can't wait any longer. He has been aroused since he saw her blowing her hair. He takes off his shirt and his pants and sits on top of Cristina again. Owen loves to be on top of Cristina. He loves the missionary style.

Cristina can see Owen's chest pounding. His face and his body turn red. His warmth dissipates on her body. Cristina starts to gasp as well. Every time she sees his large muscles with green veins imprinted on them, she feels overwhelmed. She expands her legs:

-Please, don't torture me again, honey…

Owen inserts his penis inside her vagina, slowly and steadily. Her wall closes tightly around his delicate skin. It feels like he is forcing a trunk through a brick wall. It feels intensive. It feels unbearable. He thrusts slowly first, then faster and faster. They start to move synchronically.

Cristina starts to scream out loud while Owen drops his salty sweats on her body. It is energy consuming as if he is doing a heavy workout. He moans from deep inside of his throat. And Cristina always loves that. His silent moans always make her orgasm.

-Release it, Owen. I can't hold any longer.

He releases all of his best energy and nutrition into the tight wall of her vagina.

…

-That was…amazing. Thank you, Dr. Hunt.-Cristina chuckles

-You're welcome, Dr. Yang. And thank you for your cooperation-He responds cheerfully.

-I'm glad we finally have an earth-shattering-sex.

-I know right..when was the last time, I couldn't even remember…

-How dare you forget, Dr. Hunt? It was the night you tore up my favorite dress and then you implanted in my uterus with your DNAs. You still haven't paid me back the dress.

-How about some shopping before our flight tomorrow?

-Sure, I will shop like hell in Paris, and you will regret what you said. -She laughs out loud.

-So, do you like it that you have a honeymoon in Paris? It's every girl's dream!

-Yes, thank you Owen, dear.

Owens looks longingly at Cristina's smile.

-What is it Owen?

-I love you. And thank you for being my companion in this amazing journey.


	30. Happily ever after

-So, sorry guys, I don't plan to write the last chapter _Happily Ever After._ I think you all know they will have a happily ever after ending. I can sleep well knowing that my Cristina and Owen have a very beautiful life being each other's companion forever.

-I am glad I can close the story with Paris theme. I only wrote the first chapter From Paris With Love because it took place in Charles De Gaulle. But now, Cristina and Owen have shared with us some beautiful Paris views (and beautiful Crowen sex scenes), so the circle is complete! _The end is the beginning. And the beginning is the end!_

-I have 4800 viewers as of now, the fourth night. I think it's a huge success for me given this is my first time writing fanfiction. I wish you guys give me more reviews and favorites, because the story spends almost all of my energy and my passion. If you enjoy the whole journey, give me more favorites and reviews!

-I realize there are huge gaps between chapter 1 and 2, chapter 23 and 24. It makes sense to me because I first intended to end in in chapter 1. And then I extended it to chapter 23. And now I extended it to chapter 30. Some of you will surely feel the closure at chapter 1 or 23 and decide to stop there. The story is still beautiful if it ends in chapter 1 or 23. But, if you are reading these lines, I thank you for your decision to stay with me till the very end: chapter 30.

_-I hope I stayed true to the characters. Cristina is not a very romantic person, she is smart and strong. But every now and then, Owen knows how to mellow her heart. Especially now when she is pregnant, the estrogen will surely make her happy and feminine than ever. I hope you like the process of how Cristina decided to keep the baby, too. It is not an easy thing for her to decide to have a baby. In Grey's Anatomy, we can see she is very so sure of her perspective regarding the issue. I think it is in the very critical moment that transform people and make them reevaluate their priorities._

_-I hope you also like how I portrait Owen, too. He is blunt, sincere and honorable. Owen was the only character who was very serious in GA, who didn't sleep around, in my opinion. So I like him a lot. I feel like Shonda doesn't want to have a happy ending, which is sad for me. So I am happy to that I can at least give them a happy ending, *in another life*_

_-I love how GA picks song titles as the episode titles, so I try to do the same thing here. Hope you can find the relevance between the song title, the lyrics and the content of the chapter._

_-Yes, I can upload my chapters once or twice a week, that would get me a lot more reviews and favorites. That's a very good tip from a dear friend. I just can't help but write the story all out of my heart's content, all at once. I don't have many reviews now, but I am not primary here for the reviews. I am here to share my interest with you. So, if you love it, rate it, review it for me. It would help put my story on top of the list and more of you can come and enjoy, as we all share a same interest!_

_-Crowen is the best!_


End file.
